


Every time You Touch Me, I become A Hero

by FlowerofLifee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beautiful love, Bucky Has Pet Snake, Don't Like Don't Read, Endgame is a myth, F/M, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Humor, Harry is 25, Harry is sweet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Magical houses and their rings, Magical world touring, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Infinity War, Peter and Teddy are Darlings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony in magical world, Tony is 32, Tony is cute, Unknowingly engaged, Vacation, We don't talk about endgame here, because I said so, consort tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofLifee/pseuds/FlowerofLifee
Summary: Harry discovered that Peter, Bucky and Tony are subjected to Wanda's mind magic in a meeting accidentally.He decides to give each of them protective rings and unknowingly got engaged to Tony.Enter Fury and Pepper who arranges a vacation to Peter and Tony with Harry.





	1. How I met your Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I need some serious fluff, Happy Tony and a very much alive Peter after seeing infinity war...so yeaa, I threw in some magic...  
> Tony is 32 and Harry is 25 here.  
> Hope you enjoy it :))

**(Chapter 1)**

**  
**

**Harry’s P.O.V**

It has been just five minutes since I entered the compound and I already know I will hate this meeting.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Pudlemore United wanted me to sign a contract of two years as a star seeker and I did. I thought it was a safe career option than being in Auror programme. I want to be available for Teddy even though he will be raised by his Grandmother Andromeda. An unexpected call from Gringotts and an even unexpected huge amount of inheritances and lordships changed that.

After the ending of the contract from Pudlemore United, I traveled the world and invested in all small magical and non magical companies. During this traveling, I realized how important the mental health is. So I opened various resorts, Cafés, restaurants, parks for both magical and non magical people all around the world. Sometimes we help in restorations and cleanup projects what with all the super villains and aliens roaming around. And that is how Fury managed to rope me into a one on one talk to get his band of vigilantes pardoned. And that was an year ago.

I walked briskly to the meeting room not really listening to what Agent Hill is saying.

“It’s been six months Fury. You promised that they will sign the accords and I hate it when someone don’t keep their promises.” I said as soon as I entered.

“Your Highness..”, he started.

“Harry is fine, Director.”

“Agent, get the boy his favorite Pumpkin Juice and we will carry out introductions first.”

The corner of my lip lifted into a quirky smile. Don’t get me wrong, I like Fury, he’s got good head but, it is his band of misfits that irks me.

“Everybody this is Mr. Harry Potter- Black. You already know from the file I gave you.” Fury announced to everyone in the room.

I saw everyone around the table. And Merlin, they sure give off a very intimidating vibe.

The spy lady’s face is completely blank but, I would not turn my back in front of her. A guy with bow is trying to look like something but I’m not sure what is that. A woman dressed in red with slightly crazed look in her eyes, a completely unassuming guy, a big African-American dude and the Captain himself. I shook hands with each and everyone. I was about to sit in my chair when I sensed a presence and I simply waved a hello in the direction.

“So now that the introductions are over, can we get into the main issue? Why you didn’t sign the accords?” I asked looking at each and everyone.

“We still don’t feel safe with them. I can think of so many changes right of the bat and will give you the list so, you can take them to those accords people.”

I raised my eyebrow at that, “And why should I do that?”

“What?”

“Opinions, Ms. Wanda. Everyone have them. A completely random fellow with internet has his own opinions. That doesn’t mean _‘accords people’_ need to amend accords,” I air quoted on accord people to emphasize the sheer stupidity of her argument.

Ms. Wanda narrowed her eyes and struggled to keep her temper in check, “You can’t say that. We and him are not same.”

“Exactly, that random guy is still a legal citizen of a country which signed accords and you are not unless you sign the accords. So, the _‘accords people’_ most likely will listen to him.”

“Mr. Potter, that’s not fair…” Captain started but I cut him off.

“What’s not fair is Mr. Rogers that you expect a perfect deal handed on silver plate without you working anything on it. You need to sit with your team and work out what’s best for you and not demanding to handover the best deal. Don’t you think so Mr. Rogers?”

Before he answered, Ms. Wanda said something. I turned to her. “I’m sorry what?”

“You should address him as Captain, Mr. Potter. He is after all _The Captain_.”

“Not for me.”

I felt small force nudging me inside my head. I narrowed my eyes when I realized the type of attack. Temperature dropped ten degrees low, every item started moving around all of a sudden and I casted _incarcerous_ wandlessly on the assailant.

“And pray tell me what did you do to that man Wanda?” Fury asked.

I turned to him, “She somehow thought trying to snoop around inside my head is a good idea.”

Fury released a deep breath, obviously vexed.

“Mr. Potter, I apologize on her behalf. She sometimes loses her control when she is emotional. I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it. Please release her," Mr. Rogers requested.

“Umm not happening. You see, you don’t loose control and snoop around into someone’s head like that unless you are attempting to read the person in first place. I would know about these things. It’s violation of privacy and considered as an attack against me. So Ms. Wanda, this is my first and last warning to you. People call me ‘Master of Death’ for a reason.”

“They don’t know.” Fury said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I shrugged.

“I’m sorry, are you threatening her?” somebody asked.

I grinned, “That is exactly what I’m doing.”

The man with bow openly gaped.

I turned to Fury, “Why didn’t you arrange some kinda training to her?”

Fury sighed, “Strange gave one look at her and said no.”

My lips quirked, “Smart Man.”

After two minutes a figure plopped down in the empty chair beside me.

Ah, the infamous Winter Soldier with metal arm and everything.

He looks like a Terminator.

He regarded me for a moment before he waved his hand to me the same way I did before.

I gave him a nod and said, “Hello to _you_ too,” specifically indicating the other one inside the head.

He gave a smile that is slightly sharp with mischievous edge to it, like he is pleased to have somebody address him wholly.

The smile I gave him is a ‘marauder’ smile only reserved for few.

I think I like him.

“Bucky is not Winter Soldier.” Mr. Rogers said suddenly and everybody nodded their heads.

I rolled my eyes openly at them.

That man lives in denial.

I sighed, “One month, I will give you all one month time to sign the accords or not even Wakandan royalty will host you this time. Seriously, I don’t want to involve in your mess but, Fury managed to rope me speed up your pardoning on one condition that you will sign accords after seeing all the changes. I read them. I won’t say they are perfect but I agree that they are as good as they can get now. And if you want something changed then do work, don’t expect everyone to fall over themselves to cater your needs.”

Ugh I need something inside my stomach.

I got up and went to Fury’s office and didn’t even bother to see if they listened. I said my piece. I took my shoes off and laid down a bit on the couch. I closed my eyes knowing that Fury knows I will be here.

Fury came inside with someone I didn’t bother looking at.

“I get it, that those guys are stuck up type but why didn’t you sign the accords?” I asked out of nowhere.

Fury looked at me like I’ve grown an extra head suddenly.

Winter soldier came out from his hiding spot and said, “I signed them the first week I came to compound.”

I raised my eyebrows at Fury’s gob smacked face.

_Interesting._

“We like to go by James,” he said out of nowhere.

Okay James it is.

“Mr. stark and I explained accords to him after he showed up in his lab.” A voice piped up.

I turned my head to that voice.

Fury sighed, “Harry, this is Peter Parker, our resident Spiderman.”

That guy gave a small wave. A teenager?

Wow these guys recruit fast.

I smiled and shook his hands, “Harry Potter. You can call me Harry.”

Fury asked the room in general, “So pray tell me why Stark hid the file of your accords dealings?”

“Stevie nags,” was James’ answer.

I snorted. Looks like even James didn't like him better.

That’s well played actually. You don’t have to answer each and every question of over protective, self-appointed well-wishers who know nothing better about the situation and it doesn’t hurt that you are a law abiding citizen of the country at the same time. Over protective, self-appointed well-wishers are not bad per se but hey, I met Dumbledore.

 So yeaa, not a big fan people who think they knew better to decide for others.

“How did you escape from her head attack?” James asked.

“My magic identified the attack and reversed it. Why?”

“Woah you can do magic? Like Dr. Strange?” Peter asked.

“Nope his magic works a lil bit different. He is not magical. He is a highly enlightened non-magical person who can work with magic and magical objects. I’m a magical person born with magic wielding capability.”

“Can those attacks cause nightmares?” James asked.

“Sometimes yes. Mind has a minor natural protection against these types of attacks. But, if someone pokes it from the outside with an intent, it creates a lot of stress and it triggers the painful memories or fears and amplifies them. It is bad, almost like as if you are in physical pain. If you have PTSD or panic attacks, then nightmares will be frequent.” I explained

Peter hesitated, “I-I sometimes have such nightmares out of nowhere.” I regarded him silently, “I mean, it can be just nightmares and I’m over reacting a bit but Mr. Stark have legit night terrors. I-I kinda saw that once. Can we know for sure if our minds are uh poked?”

Fury looked grave.

I nodded and called Kreature. He appeared with a loud crack and one of Fury’s ceiling-light got fried.

Both Peter and James are battle alert and Fury is looking at ceiling with a frown.

 _“What is that?”_ Peter asked.

“You guys can see him?” Both James and Peter nodded. Fury looked around and finally settled his one eye where both Peter and James are looking as if he can burn a hole in whatever we are seeing.

“I don’t like things I can’t see Potter. What is that creature in my office you guys are talking about?”

“Aw Fury, You can ask nicely if you wanna see magic.” I teased him. Because, why not.

“Potter, May I see what goddamn thing is in my office?”

I snorted, “You may.”

Kreature grumbled, “Master’s muggle friends being rude. I is Kreature, I serve the most ancient and noble house of Black.”

I smiled sheepishly at Kreature, “Sorry Kreature. Can you get those Revelius parchments from the Black house? Oh and also get that all seeing serpent pendant. Thank you.”

“Master is being kind to kreature.”

With that, Kreature popped away and came back with a small box and revelius kit.

I took our serpent pendant from the small box, spoke to it and gave it to Fury, “Wear it. And Don’t try to locate any magical places, cities or anything. It only works when I’m there or when you are in danger or when Sera, the serpent in your locket deemed it appropriate. Sera is kinda sentient, so don’t try to convince her or cheat her or test the pendant in your labs. She listens to only me. I’m her master and the only parselmouth alive.”

Fury took the locket and wore it around his neck muttering ‘god damn speaking snakes’ and then yelped suddenly.

“Oh did I forget to mention that she understands you perfectly and she has bad temper?” I said cheekily.

‘Brat’ he muttered and yelped again but kept his mouth shut.

I laughed. Peter is having hard time to control his laugh and even James looked amused.

“I still don’t understand how these two can see magical things.” Fury asked.

I shrugged, “Their bodies must have changed enough for them to experience the frequencies in which magic operates or it might be due to over exposure of any sort of magical object like those stones.”

“So Mr. Stark can see magic too?” Peter asked.

“I think so. Okay, now. Take a parchment each. And add three drops of your blood onto that parchment with the dagger on your right side. Trust me, it’s standard procedure.”

Both of them did as I told to them after hesitating a bit. And they watched entranced as their cut healed and writing started to appear on the page. Their name, place, date of birth, guardians, parents and all the information

Acromantula Queen Nixus Blessing – Age 15

I saw that and whistled, “Looks like you have been bitten by a magical spider that somehow ended up in non-magical world and turned radioactive.”

Both of them has one thing on their parchments blaring

Illegal legimency performed – Several times.

I showed it to Fury, “I’m willing to consider for a moment that this is unintentional on her part but, these people still suffered.”

“Can we do something about any future unintentional attacks?”

I nodded, “Dr. Strange must have many protective amulets from Kamar Taj. You should ask him.”

“Dr. Strange went to another dimension for his holiday. He said he worked hard enough last year and now that the new paroled avengers are here after two years vacation from wakanda, they should do some work.” Peter said

I laughed, “That’s not bad you know. You guys need to recuperate even after wearing those amulets. Mental health is as important as physical health. You should probably take some vacation. I recommend at least 2 to 3 months. I’m serious. You need the time to function properly if you don’t want your body to shut down at once. You see the ring I’m wearing? It’s all my Lordship rings combined. The ancient familial magic protects you from such mind magic and creates shields against minor attacks. I can add you into one of my houses under protection and give you family rings.”

I called Kreature, Tinky and Archimedes head elves of Black, Potter and Peverell houses. I ordered them to bring house protection rings.

I gave Potter house ring for Peter. It is a gold ring with roaring lion and a ruby within it. It is a beautiful ring. I asked him to wear it on his forefinger.

“I can’t take it. It looks so expensive.” Peter backtracked.

“I really treasure my house rings. If I think you don’t deserve it, I will probably ask kreature to buy some minor ward rings from Gringotts. You are under the protection of Ancient and Noble house of Potter and in times of extreme need you can be able to call Tinky and ask her to take you to potter manor. I think that kind of protection is useful to you with the work you are doing. So, I insist you take it.”

I gave Black ring to James. Blacks are notorious for their black madness and crazy people. So, I know that Black ring will accommodate with both of the James’ personalities treating the duo personality as a quirk. It is a silver ring with black opal with pouncing Jaguar on it. James just wore it to his forefinger without asking. I grinned. The rings fit automatically acknowledging them as house members.

I gave the Peverell ring to Fury. He raised his eyebrow at that, “Give it to Mr. Stark. I had night terrors after the war in the magical world. Peverell is one of the most ancient houses with powerful protective magic. Ask him to wear this on whichever finger it fits. And keep him from all this jazz for at least 3 months. I’m serious Fury, nightmares are one thing but night terrors are different matter altogether. Your mind creates a scene and watch it repeat and repeat with your decisions giving different outcomes until you can’t differentiate between what is real world and what is not.”

“Mr. Stark will not relax or go to any kind of vacation,” Peter said.

“Well then, we have to make appropriate calls and bring reinforcements.” Fury said smugly.

He then called the CEO of Stark industries and Colonel Rhodes who is undergoing some kind of therapy. Apparently they are like Ron and Mione of the great Tony stark. I listened to the video call from the side. Peter and Fury explained about rings, mind attacks, night terrors and how important it is for Mr. Stark to take rest or go on some sort of vacation. I tuned out rest of the conversation.

She sent Vision to get the ring to Mr. Stark. ‘Tell him it is gift from Rhodey’, she said.

The vision guy caught my attention. That guy can fly without broom?

I sooo did NOT pout.

But that's so unfair.

“But, what do you think is the best way to proceed Director?”

“I have signed both Peter and Stark for a holiday program with a professional consultant of Avengers who is knowledgeable in these things. He will accompany them for next three months.” Fury said.

I frowned. Stephen is on other dimension right?

“So Potter, I have signed them up with your holiday program next three months.”

I blinked twice.

“Stark industries will pay for everything they need.” Ms. Potts jumped in. She seemed amused.

“Hey, tomorrow I have to get my godson and my grumpy professor from the school. I promised them vacation with me.”

“But Mr. Potter, we have nobody with enough knowledge about how these mind attacks works. If we have to send them somewhere away from here, I would at least need somebody who knows about these things to be with them.” Ms. Potts said to me.

I glared at Fury.

“And why only Peter and Mr. Stark? What about James?”

“Steve will throw a fit if I go somewhere for three months and it is not good to keep me without any work, we tend to get restless.” James said.

I sighed. Makes sense.

“Your Captain have issues Fury.”

He snorted and Ms. Potts huffed a laugh.

Suddenly a video call popped up in Ms. Potts office, “Pepper..! Rhodey bear sent me a voodoo ring. It got stuck to my ring finger and a bird came out of it. I mean not an actual bird but a red and golden bird of light came swooping down on me and I swear I sparkled for a moment and no don’t you dare make a twilight joke on me. I feel all tingly but good kind of tingly. And that’s not it.. the blow torch is not blowing anymore. Do you think Rhodey will pull Dr. Strange on us, go to some ancient one to get his limbs back?”

Oh wow. The guy speaks like marathon. And red and gold bird? A phoenix? That’s unusual. The symbol on Peverell ring is Abraxas right?

Ugh. I need food for this kind of conversations.

“That’s not supposed to do that. Could you show me the ring?” I asked.

I didn’t realize I spoke it out loud until it’s too late.

Oh well.

“I’m coming through.” I said before silent shadow apparating inside his lab.

Perks of being Master of Death. Shadow travel.

I heard a loud yelp and a groan from Mr. Stark.

“So you gave me this ring? How did you manage Vision to do your bidding?” He asked me as a greeting.

“I didn’t.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “Fury and Ms. Potts will explain all the details to you,” I said because I'm cranky enough to explain everything.

“I hate magic.” He grumbled.

“That’s okay. No one is perfect.”

I heard a snort and turned my head to see Ms. Potts is still on call.

“Can you show me the ring?” I asked

I aw the ring and blinked twice. Is that the same ring?

I touched it and called for Peverell House magic and it answered so, _it is_ the Peverell ring I gave to him.

I gave him a white gold ring with Square cut big sapphire in the middle with Flying Abraxas symbol.

And now the ring looks like it is the perfect mix of white gold and gold with a square cut big pink tinged light ruby that is quite not red with artful Phoenix on the sides. If I look from far, it looks like my ring except for missing lion. It looks masculine enough with the ring design and all but, if I have to describe it in a word I would say it looks _pretty_.

“The ring is right one. I don’t know why it duplicated into mine or why Abraxas changed to Phoenix. But phoenixes are gentle protectors and healers, they are loyal. They are sentient even in the form of magical objects so I can safely say they somehow chose you. Don’t worry, it looks very pretty on your hand.” With that said, I apparated back to Fury’s office and plopped down on sofa.

“Give me food Fury, I skipped my breakfast to attend your stupid meeting. And it better not be some burger.”

“Yes I know you like your grass. Agent Hill, get him something with grass from a good place and get us some good ol’ cheese burgers and fries.”

“Vegetables Fury. Those are called vegetables not grass. You have to eat some of them. Ms. Hill. Get that man his burger and these two will have what I’m having.” I said. She nodded and left.

“Pickles are vegetables.” Fury quipped.

No. They are not.

I stopped for a second and shuddered. I’m becoming like Mrs. Weasley.

“May Parker is the guardian of Peter here and she recently found out about him being Spiderman. She thanked you for all your help and wants me to ask you if she can accompany to the trip.” Fury said suddenly.

I grinned, “She doesn’t trust me.”

“Nope, she doesn’t.” Fury nodded.

“Good guardian. I still wouldn’t send my godson to Malfoy’s house without Ron accompanying him too.”

“Is he dangerous?” Peter asked.

“Nope. He is my schoolmate. He once told to my godson that he broke into our common room and kissed me in front of everyone for a dare. My godson didn’t look me in the eye for three days. He wouldn’t believe me that didn’t happen. I had to rope my friends and Head Mistress to make him believe truth. Ron knows many embarrassing stories of Malfoy, so he goes with my Godson.”

“Why send him to this Mafloy’s place then?” Peter inquired.

I laughed, “Oh god, you butchered his name. I send my godson to that place because Teddy is _Malfoy’s_ cousin.”

“Oh by the way, tell your aunt that she is also invited to the trip. I planned Teddy’s summer trip long ago, so we will also be going to the same places. We should get some supplies tomorrow before going to pick up Teddy. His grandmother already packed his stuff. I will pick both you, your aunt and Mr. Stark tomorrow at 7 a.m here in Fury’s Office. Just dress up and come.”

Ms. Hill bought us rice, Tom yum, green papaya salad and two large extra cheese Hamburgers and fries for Fury.

Eating time passed with small talk without me revealing any more details about the trip.

“I will take small nap in my room and don’t forget your end of the bargain Fury. I attended your meeting and you are supposed to give me those top artist names. I need to buy something for Professor Snape for his retirement.”

Fury nodded, “Do you want someone to accompany you to the art exhibit?”

That would be better. I wouldn’t be bored out of my mind.

“You are going to this year’s art exhibit?” Peter asked excitedly.

“Yep wanna come? James you too.”

They both nodded.

I took a nap setting a reminder at 5 p.m.

 

                      

“Fury, are you sure these are big artists?” I whispered into my ear piece.

Fury’s exasperated voice came through, “Yes Potter. I’m pretty sure they are all top artists.”

I looked at a big 5 feet blank canvas with three bluish green dots.

I looked at Peter, “Should we like focus on dots like how they say on meditation videos?”

Even Peter appeared bewildered.

“Did you figure it out?” I asked James.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at that.

“I thought you were smart?”

Peter laughed.

“Really, aren’t you supposed to be good at figuring out all secrets?”

James glared so hard at the painting that I’m suddenly glad that we don’t have the artist here.

“So why are we waiting here?” Peter asked.

“It’s impolite to move to another piece within a minute. Plus I think it’s funny to see people come here to figure out this blank canvas. They come with interesting theories too. That bald fellow thinks it is beautiful art about tragedy of lost plane in Bermuda triangle.”

James looked like he lost the plot an year ago.

“How is it a triangle? The three dots are in straight line,” Peter asked.

“Well, it is supposed to be a tragedy..”, I shrugged

I heard a snickering sound in my ear piece.

“You heard that?” I asked both Peter and James.

The artist of the painting came to us and asked, “Hello gentlemen. Did you like my painting ‘The Busy road’?

Peter mouthed ‘The Busy Road?’

James looked at the painting with a heavy look of betrayal.

I nodded, “Yes we would like to buy it.”

We completed formalities and got that canvas in an expensive 'state of art' frame.

“Why did you buy it?” James asked me.

“My Potions professor is taking retirement tomorrow and he knows all about this art Jazz. So, I’m going to gift this painting to him and explain that it is about tragedy of lost plane in Bermuda triangle.”

James looked amused. Peter asked, “What if he figure out it is not the case? I mean he knows about art right?”

“Well, I have to explain the story convincingly then.” I said and grinned.

We checked few more art works and stopped near 3D section.

I frowned at first piece, “So they designed this beautiful marble pedestal and then they display two giant droppings on it?”

“Don’t you think they are fruits?” Peter asked.

James looked at Peter like he is the reason for global warming.

“I very much doubt so. But hey, what would I know? _I know I wouldn’t_ eat such fruits. I doubt even Fluffy eats it. _And Fluffy eats everything.”_

“Is Fluffy your pet?” Peter asked enthusiastically.

“Nope. Fluffy is a giant three headed dog.”

“You are not joking. Are you?”

“Nope.”

“Thought so.”

“Marvelous art, isn’t it?” A man in his fifties with thick accent asked me.

I nodded.

“The journey of Adam and Eve. I’ve never seen it depicted so perfectly. Mr. Talbot of VP industries said, it is the very apt depiction of the ‘great cheese of hundred molds’. Every bite of it has the flavor of hundred molds. Silly man, that's no legendary cheese, I would know, I’m an Italian. _The shape is all wrong_. Now Adam and Eve journey, that’s perfect isn’t it?”

I nodded again.

I mean, what do you say to that…

“Good Lad,” he said and thumped my back and went his merry way.

I turned to James, “You don’t have any idea, do you? Man, you are slow for a super soldier.”

James went back to glaring the … _the thing_.

The artist of this piece popped by.

I directly asked him, “What _is_ this?”

The artist told about meteor shower in his place and how formation of rocks inspired him. This is the duplication of those original rocks. I ended up buying this too.

“That actually makes sense. We should encourage art that makes sense. ”

Both of them nodded.

“So what is going to be the story behind this?” Peter asked.

I patted his shoulder, “Smart boy. The moldy cheese one of course.”

Peter snickered.

After coming out of the exhibit, I took a gulp of fresh air and said, “I don’t think I understand art.”

Peter nodded solemnly, “me too.”

James grunted. I looked at James and said, “Sorry James, art is not for you.”

I heard full blown laugh in my ear piece.

“Mr. Stark? is that you? Did you hack our ear pieces?” Peter whispered.

“Nope. That would be Friday. See you guys tomorrow,” came a nonchalant reply.

Hearing our conversation secretly? That’s _so underhanded._

I shrugged. Marauders will approve him.

 

 

**Tony’s P.O.V**

This day started out real bizarre. Let’s make a list.

Voodoo ring.

Rhodey bear scare

Glowing birds.

I sparkled, for heaven’s sake.

A handsome magic guy like Strange popped up in my lab.

And said guy had gall to console me for _not being perfect_ in one sentence, call me _pretty_ in another and leaves me hanging there like gaping fish.

We have matching rings.

I can’t take off my ring and it is on my ring finger. I groaned, _Oh the press will have field day._

He sicked Rhodey, Pepper and Fury on me to go on a vacation.

I’m right. Nobody is safe from Wanda’s voodoo magic. I would like to point out that I’m not happy that I’m right here.

I didn’t get last word in conversation. _And I always get last word in the conversation._

So, it is safe to say that he hurt my manly pride. So, I hacked few things to get his schedule today. Oh and I hacked the entire art exhibit cctv cameras, Fury’s ear pieces and few of his spy cameras (Good ol’ paranoid Fury sending spy cameras on guests).

At least his cameras have good resolution than those rubbish exhibit cameras.

Not that it is a problem for me, Friday can still provide me with high quality videos. But I appreciate less work.

Now, I’m going to irritate him to the extent that he will cry and beg Fury to cancel this so called vacation.

Of course Pepper being Pepper insisted that she babysit me inside my lab until she shipped me off.

Rude.

DUM-E got us few pillows and I got two bowls of popcorn with me. Pepper and I sat on the mat with pillows on our laps looking at our screens.

Friday popped up video and audio screens.

Oh Soldier and Peter are there too.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at screens. I shrugged, “I’m bored.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

The first thing I heard is, “Fury, are you sure these are big artists?”

Fury’s exasperated voice came through, “Yes potter. I’m pretty sure they are all top artists.”

Ugh. Art from exhibits.

Pepper has an interesting look.

Pepper and I looked at what they are seeing. It is a big 5 feet blank canvas with three bluish green dots.

“ _That_ is art?” I whispered to Pepper.

She frowned at the piece.

Potter fellow looked at Peter and said, “Should we like focus on dots like how they say on meditation videos?”

Even Peter appeared bewildered on the screen.

“Really?” I asked Pepper. She shrugged.

“Did you figure it out?” Potter asked James.

There is a moment of silence and then Potter looked at Jamie boy and said “I thought you were smart?”

“Ouch.” I said. DUM-E agrees with me.

“That guy is rude Pepper. Are you sure, you still want me to go with him?”

Pepper threw a tissue ball on me and signaled her head towards the screens.

Peter is laughing on screen.

That kid looked like he is enjoying. Damn we really need a holiday.

But not three months…

And then Potter is talking ..

“Really, aren’t you supposed to be good at figuring out all secrets?”

James glared hard at painting.

“I’m glad painting is not alive.” I whispered to Pepper. She nodded but looked amused.

“So why are we waiting here?” Peter asked.

“Exactly my point.”

Pepper gave me a look.

“What?” I asked

“It’s impolite to move to another piece within a minute.” Potter said.

“At least that guy has manners. Learn something Tony.”

I huffed.

And he continued, “Plus I think it’s funny to see people come here to figure out this blank canvas. They come with interesting theories too. That bald fellow thinks it is beautiful art about tragedy of lost plane in Bermuda triangle.”

“huh how?” I asked Pepper.

Pepper didn’t answer so I pressed on the issue dutifully, “You are the one who is supposed to know all about art.”

She shrugged again.

“How is it a triangle? The three dots are in straight line,” Peter asked on the screen.

“Well, it is supposed to be a tragedy..”

Pepper and I snickered loudly at that.

“You heard that?” Potter asked both Peter and James.

Pepper and I are almost rolling on the floor laughing silently until tears are forming in our eyes. I missed our old times like this. If only Rhodey bear is with us…

Pepper seems to think about same thing because her eyes softened.

Some random guy walked towards the group and asked, “Hello gentlemen. Did you like my painting ‘The Busy road’?

Peter mouthed _‘The Busy Road?’_

“Did I heard that right, Pep?” I whispered. She frowned and asked Friday to capture and enlarge the picture in one of our screens.

“It still didn’t look any less white or more busy.” I quipped.

Meanwhile Potter nodded and said, “Yes we would like to buy it.”

“ _What?_ I suddenly fear for my safety Pep. Is this guy normal?”

But she is till busy figuring out the blank canvas. So I ranted to DUM-E.

“Why did you buy it?” James asked.

“I would like to know that too..”, I whispered.

Potter explained, “My Potions professor is taking retirement tomorrow and he knows all about this art Jazz. So, I’m going to gift this painting and explain to him that this is about tragedy of lost plane in Bermuda triangle.”

Pepper and I snorted.

“Mr. Potter is smart. I will give him that,” Pepper said

I gasped, “You would totally berate me if I do such thing…”

“Well, he is not being _obnoxious_ about it. It is kinda charming.”

“I’m humble as a needle. Thank you very much.”

“There is no such phrase Tony.”

“Exactly, there is nothing in the world that can describe my humility. And wait did he said potions professor?”

Pepper rolled her eyes. I huffed.

James looked amused. Peter asked, “What if he figure out it is not the case? I mean he knows about art right?”

“Clever boy. I taught you well.” I praised.

“Well, I have to explain the story convincingly then.” Potter said and grinned.

“See? Charming.” Pepper said.

Pfft. So what if his smile is good?

I took Ph.D in charming.

_I am next level charming._

They checked few more art works and stopped near 3D section.

Potter stopped at an exhibit and frowned at first piece, “So they designed this beautiful marble pedestal and then they display two giant droppings on it?”

Pepper chocked on her popcorn.

“See that guy is dangerous..”, I said ineffectively because I’m partly amused too.

"Well that certainly looks like ‘Poop on Pristine Pedestal’." I said to Pepper. She snorted.

“Don’t you think they are fruits?” Peter asked.

“Oh hell no,” I said as Friday displayed big picture of the art on the screen. Pepper nodded her head.

 Potter piped up, “I very much doubt so. But hey, what would I know? _I know I wouldn’t_ eat such fruits. I doubt even Fluffy eats it. And Fluffy eats everything.”

“Who’s Fluffy?” I asked.

“Must be his pet.” Pepper said.

“ _What pet eats everything?”_

“Is fluffy your pet?” Peter asked enthusiastically on the screen.

“Nope. Fluffy is a giant three headed dog.”

What?

“You are not joking. Are you?” Peter asked

“Nope.” Potter said.

“Thought so,” James grunted.

I blinked twice. Woahh.

“James looks like he is enjoying,” Pepper said.

“Pepper, darling, I think you should focus on _giant three headed dog_ …?”

Pepper ignored me and turned towards the screen.

“Marvelous art, isn’t it?” A man’s voice popped up.

Potter nodded.

“What the hell…”

Pepper shushed me.

“The journey of Adam and Eve. I’ve never seen it depicted so perfectly. Mr. Talbot of VP industries said, it is the very apt depiction of the ‘great cheese of hundred molds’. Every bite of it has the flavor of hundred molds. Silly man, that's no legendary cheese, I would know, I’m an Italian. The shape is all wrong. Now Adam and Eve journey, that’s perfect isn’t it?”

“The shape is wrong? What is wrong with these people and why is there 'a great cheese of hundred molds' in this universe” I mused.

Potter nodded again.

“Good Lad,” he said and thumped Potter’s back and went away.

Potter turned to James, “You don’t have any idea, do you? Man, you are _slow_ for a super soldier.”

James went back to glaring.

“Geez…I feel for Jamie boy.”

The artist of the piece popped by after sometime in one of the screens.

Potter directly asked him, “What is this?”

The artist told about meteor shower in his place and how formation of rocks inspired him. This is the duplication of those original rocks. Potter ended up buying this too.

“That actually makes sense. We should encourage art that makes sense. ”

Both of them nodded.

Pepper and I too nodded in our labs.

“So what is going to be the story behind this?” Peter asked.

Potter patted his shoulder, “Smart boy. The moldy cheese one of course.”

Peter snickered.

Pepper and I started laughing.

After coming out of the exhibit, I heard Potter speaking, “I don’t think I understand art.”

“You don’t say…” I said between laughs

Peter said solemnly, “me too.”

James grunted. And then a moment of silence and I heard Potter saying in patronizing tone, “Sorry James, art is not for you.”

Pepper and I collapsed into full blown laughs.

“Mr. Stark? Is that you? Did you hack our ear pieces?” Peter whispered.

“Nope. That would be Friday. See you guys tomorrow,” I said as nonchalantly as I could manage and collapsed into fits of laughter beside Pepper.

“Friday, is Rhodey bear free now?”

“Yes boss, he is in his room now relaxing and reading a book from stark pad.”

“Great connect a video call to him and also do you have the video recording of us last one hour?”

“Yes boss. Connecting Colonel James Rhodes…”

After talking about today, we played the video to Rhodey. Pepper and I laughed hard for the second time and Rhodey is wheezing with laughter.

After sometime Pepper turned to me and said, “Go and enjoy Tony. I’m sure you will have good time with Peter and Mr. Potter.”

“Yes Tony, you deserve a break from accords and avenging just like anyone.”

I sighed. I can’t say no when they use that voice with me.

Looks like I’m going to this vacation.

 

 

Friday woke me up at 6 a.m. I sighed. Even she is excited.

“Friday, is that excitement I’m hearing in your voice?”

“I have never been on a vacation Boss. The random data I have processed about humans shows that it is expected to anticipate more about such trips or vacations. I have opened a secret folder to store details about your vacation.”

Oh she is definitely excited. It always makes me happy when one of my AI’s understand genuine human emotions.

“Fri, show me the layout design of the secret folder.”

Friday showed screens that resembled quirky photo albums with space to write about it below and some preprinted pictures on the sides of paper. It looks like teenage girl’s journal.

I grimaced internally.

Never knew Friday is into that sort of thing. Well you learn a new thing every day; even if it is about the AI you created.

I put on a nice white shirt and black slacks with a nice pair of shoes. I then took my phone and nice pair of glasses in which Friday is connected, Iron Man suit bracelet, and my wallet.

Happy drove me to Fury’s Office and I met with Peter’s aunt at the entrance.

I’m still counting on small mercies that she didn’t punch me in the face when she knew about Peter.

Awkward.

“Mr. Stark, you are here.” I heard Peter’s voice before I saw him.

I released a deep breath.

Bless that kid.

Peter came with Potter fellow.

Peter’s aunt gave a smile, “Mr. Potter I must thank you for allowing me to come to trip. I admit I was kinda uncomfortable sending Peter with somebody for such a long period of time.”

Potter smiled, “I totally understand Mrs. Parker. I have a godson and I can safely say that I won’t allow him to go on an unsupervised holiday either. And please call me Harry.”

Mrs. Parker smiled and said, “Then you must call me May.”

They both smiled and Potter turned to me, “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself yesterday. It all happened so fast and Fury kinda dragged me here without breakfast. So I was a lil cranky. I’m Harry Potter.”

I shook my hand with him, “Tony Stark and nice to meet you officially. I hope you had your breakfast today.”

Everybody laughed.

“Yes, I had. Oh and May, please wear this locket. This will help you see my world and you are not allowed to talk about any of these things except for present company.”

She nodded seriously and wore the locket. “I know Fury told you guys all the details of statute of secrecy but, I thought I should inform once again.”

Potter then clapped his hands once, “Okay, it’s 7 :15 a.m. So we will go to my place in about 5 minutes and then we will have a lot of time to shop for things. Come on.”

“So where is your place?” Peter asked.

“Potter’s Emporium.”

“That’s like two hours from here.”

“You will see. Come on. Do any of you guys have motion sickness?”

Everybody shook their heads.

Potter smiled and flicked his wrist and a long stick appeared in his hand. Where did he hide it?

We went and stood on the road before Office. Potter pointed the stick to the road and grinned. A double decker bus appeared out of nowhere.

Whaa..

A man came out of it and recited, “Welcome to American knight bus, we provide service to all wizards and witches on the road. I’m Andrew Davis, your conductor for the day. Your driver Rick and his three ancestor portraits, welcome you aboard.”

I blinked twice but dutifully went inside the bus so I can freak out properly.

The conductor still didn’t see us but asked Potter about the destination.

The inside of the bus is wide with all sort of things that shouldn’t be there inside normal buses .. like beds, couches.

Mrs. Parker whispered to us, “Did that just happened?”

I huffed, “The magic people have no regards for laws of physics.”

Suddenly the bus lurched forward so fast that I might have face planted if not for the hand on my shoulder.

The bus travelled at impossible speed in between cabs and traffic lights and what not.

A strangled gasp from conductor broke my internal rant, “You are H-Harry Potter…! You are Tony stark..! And you,” here the conductor hesitated but recovered fast, “You are a teenage boy and a lady with Harry Potter and Tony stark.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. Potter smiled sheepishly at Peter and Mrs. Parker and said, “Yes and thank you for your services.”

“My nephew goes to your school Mr. Potter. The red house chaser he is.”

Potter smiled, “That’s great. My godson must know him then. This is his first year.”

How are these people able to talk when I feel like my innards are jumping around. I looked aside and felt a little better when I saw Mrs. Parker and Peter's faces.

Peter seems to feel the same way.

We took comfort in our mutual suffering.

The bus came to a screeching halt and I was saved from face planting the ground again by the hand around my waist.

My first feeling was Phew. And, my second one is utter embarrassment of having someone’s hand around my waist.

We got down slowly and Mrs. Parker clutched her stomach and I heard a distance voice shouting, ‘Thank you for using the services of Knight bus’.

We entered into the Emporium. Potter went aside to talk to one of his staff. They are all seeing him like he is some kind of a celebrity which kinda offended me a bit. Only a bit because, I’m busy trying to get the feel back in my limbs.

Potter took us into a suite and tapped three glass teacups.

“Are you guys okay?” Potter asked.

I groaned, “Nothing can prepare me to this,” I said truthfully.

Great, Tony. Way to stroke his ego.

Potter smiled sheepishly, “You guys did better than my first knight bus trip. Here have this tea, its moon root, a magical ginger type with lemon. It helps settle stomach.”

Oh okay.

I thanked him and took a sip of the tea. It did help soothe my stomach and it is refreshing too.

“Pepper will love these types of tea.”

I was about to ask if we could buy this tea but Peter interrupted me.

“So why are we in this suite?” Peter asked.

“Because my suite has a fireplace in it. Come on. Its 7: 30 and if we go now there will be only few patrons in the alley.

 _“That didn’t make sense whatsoever…”_ I said but got up and went near fireplace. Potter took a Jar and grabbed a fist full of something he called flu-powder and asked us to grab a fist full too. He told us how to use it with all instructions, do’s/don’ts and went in first shouting ‘Diagon alley’

A green flame engulfed him and he vanished.

“What the hell?” I exclaimed.


	2. How I Couldn't See, I was Really Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Day Of Vacation  
> Gossips  
> Diva Pets  
> Tony is confused

**Chapter 2:**

**Tony’s P.O.V**

All three of us exchanged our glances and Mrs. Parker went in first and then Peter and then I went and stood inside and threw the powder doing as how they all did.

The next thing I know is I’m tumbling from a fireplace with a hand around my waist to catch me up.

Oh my god. I’m a damsel in distress around this guy.

“You okay?” He asked me. I grunted.

“Harry, how many times we have to do this?” Mrs. Parker asked.

Potter gave a placating smile, “Sorry, I don’t want to apparate all of you long distance. Plus it won’t do favors for your stomachs.”

“Long distance? Where are we?”

“London.”

“Woahh really?” Peter asked.

“Yes, come on.”

I looked around the dingy pub with few people in _dresses?_

“Harry, how are ya? Business in alley?” An old man suddenly spoke.

Potter smiled, “Hello Tom. Holiday shopping for my friends here.”

He then introduced all of us and we shook hands.

The man saw my ring and me with a knowing look.

Geez ..! Why do I feel like explaining to him?

At least this fellow is not overbearing like the press.

“Young Teddy must be happy…”

I tuned out rest of the conversation to observe self-filling glasses and plates moving around tables.

Peter is looking all that with open mouth and excitedly talking with this aunt about taking pictures.

My phone vibrated.

Ah, a message from Pepper.

She sent a picture of a beautiful big health basket filled with selective tea mixes, several exotic fruits, flowers, salves, lotions, aromatic candles, oils and candies. A complimentary package from Potter’s Emporium.

“Pepper says thanks for the package.”

Potter smiled, “I hope they help. Running an industry is quite stressful.”

I nodded.

Anyone who treats his friends with kindness is a good man in his book so I smiled. Not those patented press-type smile.

And he took us to a brick wall and tapped with his stick. The bricks start to arrange and it opens into a semi-busy street.

Potter grinned, _“Welcome to Diagon Alley.”_

Now nothing surprises me so much after watching the innards of the alien wormhole in 3D but _this,_ Oh god, this is straight out of some fantasy book.

I can vaguely hear Peter’s excited voice describing everything and Potter indulging in his excitement even though he must be seeing all this on daily basis.

“Oh my gods, witches really wear pointy hats?”

“Brooms _really fly?”_

“Are those cauldrons really used in potion making?”

I took in all the noise, colors and things that can only be seen in books my dear Dad thought to be useless. If only he knew. I hope he is seeing that his son got to see how much of those books are _actually_ useful here.

I looked around and laughed softly. I totally feel like a kid in candy land. I looked beside and saw even Mrs. Parker joined into Peter’s excited one-sided talks.

Potter clapped once and said, “Okay our first business is Gringotts. You all know that the rings on your hands have a specific meaning in wizarding world. You are practically members of the houses which you are wearing on the ring. And you have some extra privileges that comes with being the most ancient and noble houses. You have some trust funds in your vaults. I assure you it is not my doing. You can choose to spend your money or not but I insist that you spend your money. It won’t do any good sitting around in a dark vault. Now we will go and add you officially. Any doubts?”

Mrs. Parker and Peter looked at each other. I can understand their hesitation. Looks like Potter caught that too.

“I understand May. You don’t have to spend it if you don't like. But, I insist that you come and be familiar with the procedures of wizarding money. Now, Peter is a part of this world and also I think it is a wise step to know how much and what you have here. Moreover it is Peter’s right as a member of family. I’m sure you will find something from here useful. As I said it’s not like I did this on charity, the ring will not fit him if he is undeserving of my family,” Potter explained.

I found myself agreeing with Potter’s explanation. There is nothing wrong with knowing what you have in those vaults. Both Peter and Mrs. Parker looked at me, like they are asking how to proceed.

A small warm bubble erupted in my chest knowing that these people, for all that I did to them still trust my opinion.

I took a deep breath and said, “Yea, I don’t think there is anything wrong with seeing things. I will be there to throw in my part if anything comes up.”

They both nodded. Potter smiled.

We went to a big marble building that is so tilted that I wonder how exactly the engineering worked.

As soon as I stepped inside the entrance Mrs. Parker and I yelped. Peter did a double take but asked silently, “Are they like Tinky?”

Potter answered equally silent, “No these are Goblins. Goblins manage wizarding money. Gringotts is the safest place for money. Goblins are warrior race so I would speak politely with them. Always bargain, they respect people who respect money. If you don’t understand something, ask for explanation. If you want something done, ask them if they would do for some money. You can transfer your money to any type of non-magical currency.”

We nodded dutifully because those security Goblins are watching our every moment.

As soon as we went inside I turned around and saw the bank. The goblins are seated on high tables and doing some business with people.

Potter saw this and explained, “They are the shop keepers from the alley. Goblins do business with them on daily basis.”

Oh makes sense.

As soon as those people spotted Potter, they all had big smiles, with choruses of Good Mornings and ‘You should come and visit us’ invitations.

Hmm..So this guy is a big name here.

Potter smiled and showered those big smiles left and right with assurances of visitations and genuinely inquiring about family members and finally stating about ‘here for friends’ business.

They smiled and waved at us. We waved them back stunned.

Potter went to a goblin teller and requested for the _hook…?_

Must be some weird ritual.

Another Goblin came and shook hands with Potter.

“Griphook, these are my friends, Mrs. May Parker, Peter Parker and Tony Stark. Guys, he is Griphook, he manages Potter accounts. We will start from there.”

Okay Mr.Hook is the goblin guy, not a weird ritual.

Potter requested a private meeting room. An old Goblin is already there in the room who introduced himself as Ironclaw manager of Peverell accounts.

Griphook bought a big file to us. Potter excused himself to conduct his own business in next room, telling us to call him if we need.

It is a nice gesture, allowing us to see things privately. We both signed our names agreeing to be members of houses and accepting protection from said houses.

Griphook told us magical to non magical money conversions.

I looked at Peter’s file and whistled, “Looks like now you are a millionaire kid. The actual money is not all much but it is still a big amount but the properties and shares around the world makes all the difference. The documents are all clear, no loopholes. It’s basically use it or let it sit and grow. I insist that you use the actual money, because the investments and shares will bring you more money and this Potter accounts have failsafe vault too.” Upon seeing their confused faces I explained, “if you get loses in any of the share and investments, you didn’t need to pay it. It is written that the failsafe vault has immeasurable treasures and will get paid from that. So yea, I suggest that you convert all the liquid funds to non-magical currency.”

Griphook interrupted me and said, “You cannot empty the vaults. You can use the ring to purchase anything in wizarding world and for non-magical world we provide card service. You can use them as muggle cash drawing cards.”

Ah, bank suffers from emptying vaults.

“That’s good too,” I agreed and turned to Mrs. Parker, “You actually own a 25% of a luxurious apartment complex in NY. It’s near to the compound too.”

Both of them looked gobsmacked.

Well I would be too.

I gave them files so that they can read for themselves. They huddled in a couch provided at the corner of the room with a parchment and quill to do their calculations.

Ironclaw gave me a file which is _actually_ made of silver binding.

Well, Potter said it is practically ancient. The first page listed the consort powers.

Not for me, so I turned next where there is monetary funds and properties.

“I guess congratulations are in order Mr. Stark,” he said gesturing to my ring.

I smiled a little not knowing what to say, “Thank you. It was quite a surprise.”

The goblin smiled again and god, did it sent shivers in my spine. Not good kinda shivers mind you.

“I’m sure. I’ve been associated with Peverell family since it started; I have never seen such a powerful association. It’s very special, very auspicious and as you muggles say, a good omen. I’m sure you understand the importance and respect it.”

Suddenly I’m not sure why Peter is not given this talk.

Maybe he felt that I didn’t appreciate this as much as Peter. Money is not new for me so maybe that’s why it didn’t show in my face. Still, this is a big gesture. That guy didn’t have to do this. I felt kind of ashamed with how unappreciative I’m being. Welcoming to a family is a big thing and I should know that. I should be a bit more appreciative and thankful for his efforts.

I nodded, “I understand. I may not show it openly but, I’m happy. Being a member of a family is important to me. As I said it is a surprise and I’m still getting my head around it.”

The Goblin nodded wisely and he mellowed a bit afterwards. I’m right, I must have looked like an ungrateful snob. He then suggested few properties and shares I should look for as a big business man in muggle world.

My mind boggled, I know I’m not new for money but it is still a lot. The things this goblin suggested on the surface is like fifty times more than Peter’s and we have barely scratched the surface of the property list.

“This…I think it is too much. Do you think he consented with this? I mean it is a lot of money and property.” I asked.

“Did he give that ring willingly without any prompting?” Goblin asked.

“Yes, he did.”

“Then yes he consented. Take these, use properly and don’t tarnish the Peverell name. That’s all you can do.”

I nodded absently and asked, “Can I send a file with property list, shares and all my liquid assets to my CEO?”

“Yes, we can send them for a price.”

I remembered what Potter said and bargained the price. I then got up and went to next room to confirm if Potter really consented to this. I knocked the door and it opened. Potter and a man looked at me at once. I went inside.

The guy ‘William -but -call -me -Bill’ looked at my ring to Potter’s and smiled knowingly.

I grimaced. These really do look like engagement rings.

Bill then went outside so we can talk openly.

Potter listened thoughtfully when I told him about the situation and said, “To be frank I didn’t expect this.”

I nodded.

“Family magics are sentient and tricky and I don’t really know why this happened. I’m kinda relieved this happened though. Don’t think me wrong, I don’t go around and give away money to anyone. But, I’m a practical man; I know that if you don’t take that money, it sits for several hundred years until next Lord of this house pops up. I should know, I’m not lord of this house because of my ancestry. And I believe money should always rotate. You have many good projects like clean-energy, restorations, you can generate employment and create infrastructure. Use it on them and use them wisely.”

I’m trying to process what this guy said. While many rich people understand rotating money, very few actually put that into action. And all of those projects which are on pending due to property issues, political issues will not be a problem anymore.

“Oh and I need a detailed report on where this money goes though. I know you are an honest man but I’m sure you know how money works.”

I nodded, “Sure. Locating all these properties and shares will take few months and from then on we will work on projects.”

 Potter laughed, “This is time for vacation. Enjoy it. Gringotts will send details to your CEO and she will be in touch with our experts and managers. Take these three months for yourself. Now, enough of these money talks, we have to do a lot of shopping. You go on, I will talk with Bill for a second and will join you guys.”

I nodded and went to the next room.

My phone buzzed.

Ah Pepper.

“Tony, what am I seeing?”

“I know. I didn’t believe it either.”

“You remember all those Ross’ men who are giving us all sorts of trouble on clean energy and restoration projects?”

“Yeaa…?”

“Well, half of them are technically your employees now and you got the shares of rest of the half companies. I’m currently preparing SI legal team to strike them.”

I shivered hearing her tone.

Vindictive Pepper is a force of nature.

“You go do your magic. I have to talk to my Goblin.”

Pepper laughed and cut the call.

Pfft. She thinks I’m joking about my goblin.

Rude.

Our Goblins gave us money pouches with Galleons, sickles and knuts, the card for non-magical purchases.

We met Potter at the entrance. He is talking to Bill fellow.

“Come to burrow tonight. Mom would love to meet you,” the guy said and smiled knowingly at me.

Should I tell him that this is not an engagement ring?

Before I make up my mind, Potter started speaking, “No, tonight we are going to pick up Teddy and Vicky, we will come tomorrow with them.”

The guy huffed, “they sure know how to make you do their bidding.”

Potter laughed and waved goodbye.

He then turned to us, “all set?”

We all nodded like good kids we are.

“Okay next step is setting you guys up with wizarding travel kit. It is very useful, you will see. Come on,” he urged.

He took us inside a shop that looks rustic.

There are several voices welcoming us but nobody is around.

“Hello lad, here.”

I turned my head to the direction and yelped loudly, “The frame is _talking…_ ”

The man inside the painting wrinkled his nose and muttered about ‘how kids these days are so rude and have no respect for elders’ and rest of the frame population from the hundred frames around are nodding and giving me nasty glares.

Great now I’m being alienated by framed people because I somehow offended them.

I didn’t pout. Nope.

I expressed my displeasure very manly.

“Now, don’t pout,” Potter teased.

I _sooo_ did not do that.

“Wizarding photographs move and wizarding portraits have personality. Portraits of wizarding people are made when they are alive but the charm activates when they die.” Potter explained.

“Oh these are muggles? They sure don’t look like one with those rings. Don’t grumble Arnold. The boy didn’t know.” An old lady from a gaudy frame explained.

Everybody nodded.

“It feels creepy, we are standing among hundreds of dead people who are still talking,” I mused. I didn’t realize that I spoke it aloud.

Everybody froze. Peter looked like he is about to facepalm himself.

I smiled but it must look like a grimace.

_“Oops?”_

The room erupted in cacophony of indignant noises that shopkeeper came running from upstairs.

Potter set us up with a traveling kit each. Feather light luggage bags that can shrink by putting our ring on them,

A tent,

Binoculars kind of a thing which has hundred and one features,

Several board games,

A small matchbox which has a cook top and utensil set shrunk in it,

Basic first aid and potion kit,

Ropes, buckles and few hiking things,

A journal with unlimited pages, space for photographs and images moving on the paper.The images can be customized according to the taste of the customer. Mrs. Parker took forest themed one, Peter took spider themed, Potter took sea themed. I requested for gears and bolts.

We also took a camera with never ending film and can get instant photos anywhere. I requested for my trademark red and gold color for camera.

I’m quite pleased with the order. There are so many useful things. I thought I should sit and explore them tonight.

We went to the counter to collect the things and pay.

_What the hell…?_

Everybody got what they requested but I got _unicorn_ themed journal with flowers and rainbows moving around, a _pastel pink_ camera and a powder blue traveling trolley with white flowers.

Mrs. Parker is looking at my items with wide eyes. Peter is having hard time controlling his laugh and Potter is looking at the ceiling as if he hadn’t seen a ceiling in his lifetime but the stretch of his lips gave away.

I smiled widely at that grumpy portrait who is looking at me smugly.

_Oh that won’t do._

“Really? That’s the best you can do? I’m Tony Stark and _I invented_ fashion. I will totally rock this look, you just wait old man.”

The old man sputtered in indignation. Again.

I collected all my things and took pics with each of them and posted online.

Peter is so excited about pressing his ring on a hot wax that he took extra time. So we waited until he did it properly.

Potter and I paid next and we are waiting for the clerk to shrink those items and pack it nicely in a bag.

I opened my phone and smiled. I waved it smugly at the old grumpy portrait.

“You see oldman, that’s how you do it _in style._ I’m already trending.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

I smiled widely and showed him, “Wow Mr. Stark. That’s awesome.”

We got the package. I blew a flying kiss mockingly at the portrait and left that place.

Idiotic dead people in portraits.Thinking that they pulled a prank on Tony Stark. Joke is on them.

Ha. Take that.

We went inside an ice cream parlor and sat at the end booth. I got Belgium dark chocolate, Peter got banana split with cake ice cream, Mrs. Parker took Chocolate chip with mint, Potter took pistachio and saffron ice cream.

“Can I see the pictures?” Potter asked amused.

I shrugged and gave my phone. He looked at each picture seriously and gave the phone back silently.

Umm..It’s not like I’m waiting to be complimented but why is he not saying anything?

After few seconds, he looked at me and said, “That’s good look on you. I like it.”

My first thought was, of course, don’t I know it?

My second thought was, Do I?

Is that a compliment?

What does he mean saying ‘good look on you’

_They are all in pastels._

I’m sure he meant it in a good way.

That means he is lying?

Lying about what?

“Do you know him?” Potter asked.

"Huh?"

“You are looking at him like he killed your dog. You are actually glaring at him”

i didn't realize that I had such a fierce expression on my face.

I looked at the guy and he is looking at me like he is about to cry.

I smiled sheepishly and waved; he burst into tears and ran away.

Oh my god. I made a guy cry on the first day of my vacation.

“Wow, he is sensitive,” Peter said to his aunt.

She nodded.

“Come on. Eat your ice cream. I’m sure you didn’t mean to scare him. We need energy for our next list.”

I nodded dejectedly.

We ate our ice creams and went to a shop that said ‘Madame Malkins’ outside.

It is a tailoring shop with different fabrics like dragon silk, acromantula silk, unicorn cotton, Neamean Lion fleece, Elvian silk and cotton from sixteen plants, Dragonhide leather and so on.

Potter is sitting with Peter while his aunt is picking his clothes. I got up and started exploring different fabric section. Let’s see what kind of variety magic people have. I could hear some girls whispering.

‘Harry Potter likes _him?’_

‘Yes, I heard it myself’

‘What did he say?’

‘Harry said  he likes the way that guy looks. He said so in the ice cream parlor’

Hey, that’s me they are talking about....

 _‘No way._ ’

What do you mean ‘No way’? I’m Tony Stark, _everyone_ likes me.

‘Yes way’

‘I mean, he must have said it casually. No big deal’

‘He took the guy to ice cream parlor. He never takes anyone there except family and friends.’

‘There are two more of them with this guy.’

‘Did you see the rings on both of them?’

_‘Oh my god.’_

‘I know.’

‘It’s actually heartbreaking, Harry is not single anymore.’

‘yes, I know.’

‘What did Harry like in him? I mean sure the guy looks handsome but it can’t be just that.’

‘Maybe they complimented with each other?’

‘You think so?’

‘Yep. Let’s wait here and check it out ourselves.’

‘Actually he once took Malfoy Jr to ice cream once;

‘More like Malfoy followed him’

‘Oh Malfoy Jr will throw a fit when he knows about this.’

‘Malfoy looks good beside Harry though.’

‘Hmm..’

I tuned out rest of the conversation because _what the hell…_

Gosh now everybody thinks I’m engaged because of the ring.

Ugh.

And why is this Potter guy so popular…

Peter interrupted my inner meltdown by announcing 'I'm done' loudly.

“Did you select anything?” A lady asked me.

Damn, I was distracted because I was listening to two gossip girls talking about how I got engaged with a popular magical guy.

I can’t say that now right?

So I scratched my neck and said, “I don’t know what suits me in magical places...”

“That’s okay. We can set you up like we always do for Mr. Potter here,” The lady said kindly and made me stand on a raised platform. A magical tape took my measurements.

The lady selected the fabrics with range of creams, beige and browns.

I frowned. These look okay-okay.

Actually, I’m quite done with today’s excitement. So, I kept quiet and let them do all the work.

Peter and Mrs. Parker nodded their assent to the colors.

“I don’t think so,” Potter interrupted.

huh?

He got up and went about in the shop picking random things from random places.

“Well, _that_ never happens,” the lady said looking amused.

“What?”

“Ms. Granger has to nag him to come to my shop and stand here. His friends and family pick his outfits and Mr. Potter encourages young Teddy pick his own clothes. So, _this",_ she waved at Potter roaming around and picking, "never happens.”

He got shirts with wide range of colors from midnight blue, red, white, black, grey with nice slacks, something called wizard robes, waist coats, bespoke suits and so on.

Whaaa

I looked around to see that Mrs. Parker and Peter are busy in selecting Mrs. Parker’s outfit colors.

Potter stood on the raised platform with me and started to place each fabric before me as if to see, it suits me or not.

I frowned.

_Everything suits me._

He rejected a pile of fabrics, selected a bunch of them and rattled what to do with them to the lady with a thoughtful expression. The lady is looking thoroughly amused though. She then looked at my ring and smiled brightly at me.

_Oh hell no._

I smiled back, because that’s what polite people do right?

I’m trying to say to myself that I’m standing here silently because I’m tired.

How is this my life?

I can hear the lady saying that ‘she will have someone deliver all these orders to burrow.’

Whatever burrow means.

I hope we are not living underground.

Oh well, what do I know about magical people..?

I looked up and saw that Potter is looking at me. He is looking with such intensity that I suddenly want to say ‘I didn’t do it.’

Why is that guy looking at me like _that?_

Then suddenly he nodded and went inside the one of the sections and bought an already stitched powder blue cotton full sleeved shirt.

Not something I would wear.

He came and stood on the platform to put that shirt near my face. He is pleased with whatever he saw and asked the lady to resize to my measurements and pack it.

He turned to look at me and I raised an eyebrow at that shirt.

He smiled and said, “The color, it brings your eyes out. It makes you look soft and approachable.”

Oh.

That was ... _unexpected..?_

I feel the telltales of redness creep from my neck to tip of the ears…

Soft and approachable is good look for holidays…

I nodded to myself.

Yea that’s right.

I fidgeted my hands and looked around everywhere and finally placed my hands inside the pockets of my pants to stop fidgeting. I nodded again.

I looked up and saw the lady had both of her hands below the chin and her expression is like one of those aunts who always have internal squeals whenever something remotely romantic happens.

I gulped. Oh no. Wrong direction…

And then to my horror I stumbled on one of the fabrics. I would have fallen from the platform, if not for the hands on my….

_Not my waist again._

And one on my torso too.

“Are you alright?” Potter’s voice whispered in my ear. He helped me steady again. I nodded.

I appreciated him not making this a big thing though.

“You go ahead and check if May got everything ready for her. I saw something with dragons, I will get it for Vicky, she likes dragons.”

I nodded not knowing what to say.

Sooo….dragons are a thing huh?

I went to Peter and he asked for five more minutes. I nodded and went outside the shop for fresh air. I heard a muffled squeal.

‘Did you see that?’

Oh no..the gossip duo

‘How could I not?’

I huffed. I wish you didn’t though

‘You saw how Harry didn’t let anyone select for his fiancé?’

_Oh no nono…_

‘He went around the shop and handpicked his fiance’s clothes’

Not fiancé..

‘That’s so sweet’

‘I know’

‘And did you see his expression when he gave the blue shirt?’

‘He looked so fierce’

Huh? Really?

‘What did he say again?’

‘It brings out your eyes and ah…’

I feel myself heat up again…. _gosh_ …

‘And?’

‘And you will look hot and sexy in this.’

It’s soft and approachable, you gossiping gargoyles!! That’s my vacation look.

‘Oh Merlin..!’

Who?

‘I know right?’

‘Did you see how Harry had his arm around that guy’s waist and murmured in his ear?’

No, he didn’t do it like _that_

‘The guy is nodding and totally saying something naughty too’

No _I didn’t_ do that

‘We should totally say to Britanny’

‘And Susan, she is in her shop now’

‘And also Nancy’

‘Yes, yes and..’

 _Oh my god._ What is wrong with these people?

Alarm bells started ringing left and right in my brain.

I picked up my phone and dialed Rhodey bear and he picked up on second ring.

“Everyone and their dead grandfather portraits here thinks that I’m Potter’s fiancé”, I said as soon as he picked.

“Hello to you too Tones,” came in his exasperated voice.

“What do I do?”

“umm…ha enjoy…”, came in his distracted voice.

“Rhodey bear, what are you doing now?”

“Pepper roped me into sorting your new richness and I found something interesting. I have a bone to pick with some of the Ross’ goons and I will now suit up and be their personal bane of existence,” he said gleefully.

“You go do that Honey comb but what should I do about this?”

“At least the guy is good looking and not after your money.”

I nodded to myself and blinked

“What the hell Rhodes..?”

“I call dibs on being your best man. That is non-negotiable.”

“Well don’t get your pants under twist, you will be my best man but that’s not…. _what are you talking?”_

“Go be with your man.”

As soon as he said, Potter came out of the shop and said, “Oh you are here, I’m searching for you everywhere inside.”

Rhodey snickered, “Bad Tones, making your darling all worried.”

“You are evil Rhodey.” I grumbled lowly in the speaker and cut the call before Rhodey says something else.

Peter came with Mrs. Parker. Both of them are smiling wide and it’s totally contagious. Two seconds and we all are a big life sized smiling portrait.

It felt ... _good..._

Potter stopped at ‘Magical menagerie’ and said, “Just five minutes, need to run an errand. Go inside and see, some creatures are very rare and beautiful.”

As soon as Potter is spotted everyone stopped their business and shopkeeper got up to invite him. The customers got bright smile and as usual invitations and blah blah. And everybody went about their business respecting his privacy. I stood at the entrance so I heard a bit of their conversation.

“Are the donations enough? I have read a book while I’m in states. It tells how one should treat their familiars. Like an instruction manual. With proper education the students will understand to respect each creature. I want that to be with every purchase. Potter estate will pay for it.”

After some more talking the shopkeeper took us on the tour specially.

“The owls we got are fine this year and we have couple of snow owls too. Do you want to look at them Mr. Potter?” The shopkeeper asked timidly.

The atmosphere suddenly became dull.

I’m _kinda_ sensing some back story here.

“That’s okay we have so many new creatures. Your friends might want to look at them.” The shopkeeper hurriedly changed the topic.

And Potter caught the topic change like a lifeline, “Yea, that would be great. We have half an hour to pass.”

Potter talked with few snakes and suggested to shopkeeper that they don’t like dried mice but they like plump and juicy rats.

“Listening to snake language is equal parts weird and equal parts cool,” Peter muttered.

I grinned, “Tell me about it. How are you liking it here so far?”

Peter smiled widely and said, _“It is best vacation ever in the history of vacations.”_

I laughed and his aunt ruffled his hair.

Well as far as vacations go it’s not a bad one. Not that I would know about an actual vacation but, I can get used to this.

Suddenly I yelped. Everybody stopped and came to me.

“Mr. Stark, what happened?” Peter asked

“Something bit me.”

The shopkeeper inspected the site.

“I haven’t seen anything like it,” Potter said.

“I’m going to die on the first day of my vacation?” I asked.

“Oh no Mr. Stark. Don’t die.”

“I don’t think he will die.”

Potter held up a hand looking amused.

The shopkeeper got down near my leg and bought a cage with three animals. A cub, A snake and a turtle.

Potter looked into the cage and talked to the snake. He talked with the shopkeeper in low voice.

They opened the cage. A white cub came outside sniffed me and went to Potter’s leg and snuggled.

Am I smelling bad or what?

Potter bend down and picked up little white tiger/panther cub? It burrowed itself into his arms.

Potter looked up and smiled brightly at me, “This lil one bonded with you. That’s a bonding mark.”

“Huh? What?”

“What kind of creature is she?”

“A cub of Nemean Lion and magical Siberian tiger.That’s why it has so much fur. It came with the set of these two very rare breeds. The turtle is guppy of a kappa and a great turtle of oceanus. The snake is the mix of both black mamba and runespoor. These won’t grow much bigger than this size. It bonds with a human and forms a shield when he is attacked. It cannot get hurt seriously and can heal itself in an hour if such thing happens and lives as long as the bonded human is alive.” Shopkeeper explained.

Potter nodded pleased, “This will be useful for you.”

Peter and Mrs. Parker nodded. Peter already started cooing.

_“Hey do I get a say in this?”_

Everybody started cooing at her once more because it bloody _yawned._

_Attention seeker._

Potter asked Mrs. Parker to let Peter take the turtle. She nodded because it is cute. It came in shiny pearly marble like pink shell and greenish blue marble eyes.

Frankly speaking, it looked more like a pokemon and I said as much.

Peter thought I might have hurt his turtle’s sensibilities.

I think it is load of rubbish.

The shopkeeper went inside to bring terrarium, a cage and food for these.

I looked at everybody who are busy in their own world.

What the hell is happening?

Potter talked to the snake and borrowed my phone to call James.

He somehow convinced the snake and James to get bonded. He told James that the snake knew so much about art and convinced the snake that James appreciate his knowledge on art.

ehhh?

Potter scribbled some note and stuck it on snake’s glass habitat and asked the shopkeeper to deliver it to the Black Manor.

I pinched my nose.

Why am I the only sensible one here?

And of course I called Pepper to rant.

“Potter got me a cub of a lion and a tiger”, I said as soon as she picked the call.

There is silence for few seconds

And came the question, “What color?”

I threw my hands up and ended the call.

_That’s it._

If you can’t stop madness, then you join them.

I nodded to myself.

“Isn’t it supposed to come to me? She bit me right?” I asked.

Potter looked amused, “Don’t be jealous. She will come to you.”

As if she understood that, she extended her one paw to me and burrowing herself more into potter’s arm simultaneously gaining more aww’s.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

“She is a _total_ diva.”

“Come on, she is just shy.”

“And pigs can fly”, I deadpanned.

Potter laughed and urged me to touch her paw and name her.

I thought for two minutes.

“Cheese stick,” I announced.

Everybody stopped doing their business. The cub opened one of its eye to see me and looked at Potter imploringly with two big eyes.

 _Hey,_ my naming skills are awesome.

“Don’t give him that look young lady. I named so many of your brother bots.”

Potter asked me their names.

I proudly told about U, DUM-E, Butterfingers and many small bots’ names. The cub has two paws before it as if to cover its eyes and ears.

The girl’s _attitude tho._

Everybody snickered.

“Hey, _cheesesticks_ is a mighty fine name.”

Potter looked at me and asked if he can suggest some names. Aaaand she sat up straight.

Diva cub.

I huffed and nodded.

He brought the cub before his face, “Her fur color is the color of sky when the storm is about to happen. So, how about ‘Tempesta’, that means storm in italian”

She gave a little lick on his nose.

Well, What can I say? Diva cub likes her name.

Now that I look at her closely, she is not white in color.

She gave me a look like she is saying ‘ _This is_ how you name me’

Pfft.

I grinned at her, “I still think _Cheese sticks_ suits you very much”

She turned at once and burrowed in Potter’s arms.

I pointed my finger at her and said, “You are supposed to adore _me_ Diva cub”

She swiped my finger with her tail.

_The nerve._

Potter laughed and said, “Oh she likes you very much alright?”

“Yea yea whatever.”

We got all our supplies shrunk and went outside.

Peter’s turtle ‘Bubbles’ is already inside its shell and sleeping. So Peter asked if he could carry Tempesta. Potter gave her to him and both of them are enjoying everybody’s attention. The diva cub is looking so happy with herself showing off her big eyes and preening at aww’s at every corner.

Well’s _that’s my pet_ , so it is expected.

I suddenly realized I should up my game too.

So I put my cool shades on. Few heads turned to look at me.

That’s right people _bask in my presence._

Potter said we had to travel again by Green flu fire and I sighed.

I managed to stumble again but Potter righted me by having his arms around _shoulders_ this time but the position is quite awkward as I fell right on his chest.

My face erupted in fire at once.

“So why are we here in railway station, Harry?” Peter asked as if my two worlds didn’t collide.

Bless his soul.

Potter secured our familiars in cages on a trolley. He then took us to the wall between 9 and 10 platforms and said we have to run straight through the wall.

I stopped him at once.

“I have questions.”

Potter nodded.

I gestured wildly and asked the most important question.

“Why?”

He gave me a mischievous smile.

Hmm... that's good look on his face.

“May, put both of your hands on Peter’s shoulders, Peter you put both of your hands on Mr. Stark and you..” He trailed of and took both of my hands and placed on the back of his shoulders.

He placed his hands on the trolley before him and asked, “Did you guys played train game when you are young?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“ _You will now._ Everyone hold on tight.” And with that said he ran through the wall laughing.

oh god ...We are going to break our heads…break, break

And _we are alive._

We came to a secret platform which has an antique steam engine train that says ‘Hogwarts Express’ on it.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It was ….nice.

Potter explained every year on last school day, non magical parents can go to Hogwarts and pick their children. It is a fairly new rule after some magical war.

'Because many parents thought their children are studying in drakula castles or glorified witch huts', he said.

Makes sense.

We got into the train and took a compartment at the end.

I went and sat near window seat and Peter took another one other side. Potter sat beside me and opened the cages.

Diva cub made its place in Potter’s lap making the guy go all soft smiles.

Peter brought his Bubbles out as soon as the train started moving.

We all took a small nap. In my case, it is watching things move outside the window.

It is relaxing. Moving train slowly lulled everybody to sleep.

After two hours, there is a knock on the door announcing a trolley.

Potter went and bought a whole set of wizarding snacks, candies, cakes and various assortments that he thinks we should totally try.

Mrs. Parker liked cauldron cakes. Peter liked acid pops. I like juice bombs alright.

“Be careful with those Fruit chalks. It will stain if they fall on clothes.”

Potter then got a tin can from the luggage and broke the fish into little pieces and started feeding Diva cub. Peter got some one inch green grass stalk and started feeding Bubbles.

“Mr. Stark do you want to feed Bubbles?” Peter asked.

oh Yess. I totally want to.

I nodded.

I took a grass stalk and placed it in front of its mouth and it starts nibbling slowly.

_Gosh, that's cute._

I said as much to diva cub, “Now Bubbles here, that’s a good pet. Cute, sweet and less attitude.”

The diva cub looked up with big eyes and started in my direction. It took a little time because of all candy in between us.

She stood on her legs which is so cute but I won’t say that. She bought her front paws together and sat demurely in my lap.

Oh my god, I shattered her self-confidence.

I didn’t know what happened next and one moment I was having existential crisis about my pet and next moment my pristine white shirt has deep blue crisscross marks. And I saw a blue fruit chalk clutched in both of her paws. She is a _goddamn ninja cub with a fruit chalk_.

And the turtle went back into the shell.

Everybody gaped.

Because that’s what you do when you see a ninja-cub.

I sputtered, “What the hell?”

“I think .. I think you made her jealous,” Potter said trying hard not to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes. _This means war_

I pulled fruit chalk from her paws and colored one of her paws all blue.

She looked at her paws and Potter not understanding why one of her paw is colored.

“Come here, Tempesta. That’s okay. Your paw looks beautiful.”

She cooled down enough to take a nap in his lap.

_And the turtle came out from the shell again._

Everyone burst into fits of laughs.

“These are my favorite, chocolate frogs. Try it”, Potter said.

Peter opened one and the frog tried to jump but he caught with quick reflexes.

“Good reflexes. Now pop the whole thing in your mouth. Don’t worry, it’s not real frog.”

Peter ate and gave a big thumbs up.

So I opened mine and it flew. Potter caught that with lightening reflex and popped it in my mouth and pressed a hand on my mouth to stop from escaping.

I forgot to breathe for 20 seconds.

What?

I ate it slowly because …

Because of things happening inside…

It tastes good though, so I said, “Eating process is rather barbaric but taste makes up for basic human etiquette.”

Potter swiped his thumb at the end of my lip simply saying 'there's chocolate'.

Why oh why…

“You are on my card,” Peter said. Potter looked uncomfortable but gave a small smile as Peter started reading the thing, “Boy-who-lived-twice, savior of wizarding world, vanquisher of dark lord, slayer of basilisk, champion of triwizard tournament, youngest seeker of the century, Fastest seeker ever, Former seeker of pudlemore united, order of merlin-first class, First Duke of wizarding world since 3rd century”

I blinked twice.

Savior, vanquisher, champion and _Duke?_

He is _royalty?_

I don’t understand half of that but I can guess this guy is a big name here.

Everybody became silent after that not, knowing how to break the silence.

After a while potter announced to get ready because we are reaching.

“Like this?” I asked showing all the blue lines on my shirt.

Potter laughed and waved his magic stick in patterns muttering something and the stains vanished.

I’m suddenly glad that daddy dearest didn’t think about starting a detergent company. One day, I know these guys will invade us and all detergents and washing machines will go out of date.

I dragged my hands across the shirt and said, “Perfect. Thanks”

The diva cub woke up and gave a stamp of her blue paw on my clean shirt.

I gaped at her.

Everybody looked at me.

“You….”

The diva cub wagged her tail.

“Tempesta, no, come on,” Potter called her.

She went and put her head in between his head and neck nuzzling making him go all sunshine and smiles again.

He waved his magic stick again on my shirt to vanish stains and shrunk all the luggage, packed remaining candy and licked the chocolate on his thumb.

I swallowed.

Is that …my chocolate on his thumb...?

I shook my head to clear my head and looked up again to see the diva cub sending me heavy judgmental looks.

So I only did what a responsible adult will do.

I stuck my tongue at her.

And she retaliated by showing me her paw which is still blue in color.

So, as a sensible guy, I rest my case by shutting my mouth.

I forgot that we have audience and obviously they watched our exchange.

Potter asked amused, “Really?”

I shrugged casually but even I know that my lips are twitching.

The train stopped.

 

**Meanwhile in the Avenger's compound**

James named his snake 'Busy Road.'

Because he could.

They both are watching various art pieces together on the internet.

Steve looked at James dejectedly, "Bucky please, I will take you to all art museums.."

James snorted and Busy Road hissed in amusement as if this jumbo two legger knows better art.

James narrowed his eyes, "Don't listen to him Busy Road. He just scribbles pictures on papers, he knows nothing about art. He is all big talk."

Busy Road hissed pleased. At least his human is intelligent.

He will make his human all knowledgeable about art.

Busy Road then hissed at everyone threateningly.

Because he could


	3. When Potter became Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An edit (Made by me). It is how I see Tony and Harry in this fiction.  
> Tony in Hogwarts.  
> Little sweet moments.

 

**Chapter 3:**

**Tony’s P.O.V**

We got down the train and I looked around.

I didn’t make a squeaky sound at the back of my throat. Nope.

A giant man with facial hair everywhere sans eyes and nose came towards us running.

The spidey kid and his aunt hid themselves behind me because _who wouldn’t?_

Potter’s face broke into a big smile _so bright_ that it would light up my tower for a whole month.

“Hagrid!”

The giant man and Potter hugged each other. It looked more like Potter is clinging to the man’s leg like a limpet toddler.

The giant man sniffed twice and released Potter from the hug.

“Came ta take young Teddy eh?”

Potter nodded.

“Who are your friends?”

“Oh Hagrid, She is Mrs. May Parker, the boy is Peter Parker and this is Tony Stark. They are here to spend their holidays with us and guys, this is Professor Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures in Hogwarts. He introduced me to magical world, my first friend”

I have to admit. It is kinda endearing to see such a big man feeling shy at his title.

We all shook his hands.

“We will go by boats Hagrid, just like first years do. I will get them ready,” with that said Potter went to arrange the boats. We three stood awkwardly.

He looked at my ring pointedly and sniffed once more.

I fidgeted. I’m not good at talking to crying people.

“’Arry is all grown up now, was wee fifteen months old when his parents were murdered. I took him and to his relatives house cause Dumbledore said. Dumbledore, a great man, Harry loved him like grandfather but he didn’t do right by ‘Arry. No, he didn’t. Those relatives of him were horrible people. Treated him poorly. Here, he is made to fight a war from first year. ‘Arry never had peace, lost loved ones to war. Teddy is only bright spot in his life. To see him smiling brightly…he deserves some happiness and Peace. Ya’ must know all this but Mr. Stark, ya better take care of him.”

He said his part and promptly burst into tears.

I stood there gaping, partly because of the disturbing events he said and partly because of the not so subtle shovel talk I’ve been given by this giant man.

Peter and his aunt stood there shell-shocked. And not because of giant man crying. Nope.

And they missed the shovel talk so conveniently.

Am I surprised?

_Hell no._

I can’t exactly blame them for focusing on Potter’s life because that guy’s tragic life took cherry on top. Seriously fighting war as a kid..?

I thought Potter is one of those Happy-go-lucky kids that gets to talk with animals to make them do the chores, birds chirping and loud singing... Well, you get the idea.

But abused, depressed warrior type didn’t even enter into my mind.

Based on those stunned faces, neither did these two.

The giant man wiped his tears with a blanket sized handkerchief.

Potter came smiling brightly, “Look, I met Fang.”

Hagrid boomed a laugh. And here I thought only Thor laughs like that.

Oh in case you are wondering, Fang is a giant lazy slobbering dog.

Potter ushered us four into a boat. Hagrid and Fang are in another boat.

The moon is full and wind is chilly, clear and crisp. The lake has silver lining on it cast by the moon.

I have to admit boat ride at night on a lake is whimsical. I took my camera out and clicked a couple of pictures.

Potter looked amused but bought the journal out and added the picture to it.

He waved his stick on the paper.

Day1 : Great Lake, Boat ride.

I smiled and clicked couple of more pictures on Camera because the view is so beautiful.

“Look..!” Peter said breathily.

“Hogwarts.” Potter whispered. I can hear reverence and longing in his voice.

A majestic castle shone in moon light and the silhouettes of giant trees dropping on the castle making it look otherworldly.

“It’s a school?” Peter asked incredulously.

I can relate to Peter, because what in the world..?

Potter laughed softly and nodded.

It really looks like a castle straight out of fairytale. Not that I know about them much, mind you. But I would think, a fairytale should have a castle like this.

I took pictures of that too.

Potter helped us in getting out of the boat and we went inside.

A small man who goes by Professor Flitwick welcomed us. He informed Potter that they got his message and postponed dinner at great hall on his honor. Potter looked uncomfortable at this but Flitwick waved it off as the students agreed when they knew who is about to come.

He took us to the Headmistress office.

A legit gargoyle stone took us up when the small man said ‘catnip’ to it.

As soon as I entered into the Office the first thing I noticed are portraits that are lined around the room.

I sighed. Okay _more_ dead people to give opinions.

“Harry.” A stern old woman, who I assume is the headmistress greeted Potter.

After our introductions, we all sat in the room.

I looked around and saw an old man in a portrait with twinkling eyes and most bizarre fashion sense is looking at my hand with thoughtful expression.

Gosh these dead people are giving me creeps.

I subtly covered my hand and he looked at me at once looking as if I said a joke. The headmistress on other hand looked at me with knowing expression but didn’t say anything.

Small mercies and all that.

“How is Teddy doing?” Potter asked.

“He and Miss. Weasley are a force of nature together. You know what I mean.”

Potter cleared his throat and nodded once.

“He idolizes you very much Harry and seemed greatly disappointed when he didn’t made on the team first year, and didn’t get to have his adventure with trolls, three headed dogs, dragons, giant chess piece set and poisons.”

Potter winced, “I’m glad he didn’t.”

The headmistress nodded looking amused like she didn’t listed all those life threatening scenarios.

Suddenly the door opened and a man came swooping inside like those Dracula movies.

“Potter, came to pick up your whirlwind of a godson?” He asked. More like sneered.

It looked rather like a habit than mockery. Like this is how, he knows to talk.

Hmm…interesting.

“To pick you up also Professor. You are coming with us on vacation.”

The man grunted.

Potter introduced the man as Severus Snape, his potions master.

Peter, Potter and I exchanged our glances.

Sooo….he’s the one. I tried so hard not to laugh.

Potter introduced us. The man’s eyes widened a little bit when he saw my ring but he didn’t give any other indication.

I sighed. Another man who thinks I’m engaged.

Who is keeping count? That’s right. _Me._

The thing is I don’t know what to say to them without offending the Lord of the hundred houses and their grandfathers.

I’m totally out of depth here and I don’t like it a bit.

I mentally shrugged. It’s not like I’m confirming anything. I sighed internally.

“Harry here likes to know about his godson’s performance.” The lady said.

“Your godson somehow made a grand investigation with Miss Weasley and decided that skimpies are committing mass suicide by drowning. Hagrid bought those creatures to great lake to escape harsh summer sun. Your godson dragged them out from great Lake, spelled them dry while Miss Weasley dragged Madame Pomfrey and me to perform some CPR to save their lives and all but demanded her to keep the skimpies under suicide watch.”

Potter looked in his lap even though his lips are twitching.

“You can laugh Potter. It only took me two hours to explain to your godson and his partner in crime that all their investigation is pointless. And it only took Hagrid a day to explain bewildered skimpies, why they are squeezed out of water and dried outside like dirty laundry. It was such a funny experience for all of us.”

Potter snickered, “You have to admit. It is kinda funny and you are one who gave him all those crime solving kids’ books.”

The man huffed “At least, he is not a dunderhead in my subject…”

Potter nodded pleased, “I told him all about Aconite and Bezoar myself before his first year.”

The headmistress laughed while the man sputtered. “You have to admit Severus, that was Mr. Weasley’s best interview till date. ‘The horrors of our first potions class’.”

The man rolled his eyes, “He also called me resident Vampire in the depths of dungeons.”

Peter and I found ourselves nodding at that.

He does give off that vibe.

“I got you a retirement gift, Professor.” Potter interrupted their banter.

The man raised his eyebrow and trying very hard not to look interested.

Potter got two art pieces from a shrunk package.

He presented two art pieces with flourish, “I have to admit, I don’t understand art very much but, I asked my friend, a powerful man in muggle world to recommend famous artists. Peter and I went to the art exhibit with one of our friends and got these. The stories caught me even though I didn’t understand at first.”

Everybody and the portraits are listening to Potter with rapt attention.

I have to admit, Potter knows how to put a show.

“This first piece describes ‘the great tragedy of lost plane in Bermuda triangle’. Only people who understand depth of art, style and color could understand this masterpiece.”

The lady made a face at that. I mean I can't blame her. It's just white canvas with three dots.

The man nodded, “It is plain as day.”

“Really?” Potter and the old lady asked together.

“I don’t think this masterpiece is for plebian Gryffindors.” He said with smug look.

Potter nodded and shook his head

“The next piece is about ‘the legend of Great cheese of hundred molds’. I know you lean towards authentic Italian cuisine. So I thought you would appreciate this legend.”

The man nodded pleased.

The door opened and some of the staff came. After our introductions, the potions master showed them the art pieces with flourish.

He looked very satisfied when nobody can understand them.

The man berated everybody very casually and proceeded to inform them, they have no eye for art.

Peter and I exchanged amused glances.

Mrs. Parker is among those ladies who is cooing how much Potter adored his Potions master. If only she knew what we know.

The dour professor looked flustered at her cooing.

Potter excused himself and came to us.

The old Lady huffed, “Severus is being insufferable.”

Potter gave her a mischievous look.

“Are those real art pieces?”

Potter huffed, “Of course. I wouldn’t insult him like that. I bought them at popular art exhibit with Peter here.”

Peter nodded seriously.

"What’s the catch then.”

“The painting is called ‘The busy Road’ and the 3D piece is duplication of meteor rocks.”

The lady laughed, “I know, we Gryffindors are simply the best.”

Potter smirked, “Don’t I know it?”

They both gave themselves a lowkey high-five and looked thoroughly pleased with themselves. I would be too, if I played such awesome prank.

After ten minutes, the lady loudly announced, “Let’s head to the great Hall, it’s time for dinner.”

The old man in the portrait looked sad. Now that I’m thinking his eyes are only for Potter and Potter seemed to look everywhere but him.

Potter looked at the lady and took a deep breathe. He then got another painting which has a beautiful wooden cottage in the middle of a garden with chickens running around and cattle to one side of it. Everything is beautiful and brimming with life in it.

He silently levitated the painting next to the old man’s portrait. The old man went inside garden portrait and muttered to himself about ‘how he always wanted to live like this’.

“Thank you, Harry.” The man whispered.

Potter nodded and turned back to him. The Potions man had an arm around Potter and took him outside.

Everybody started wiping their eyes.

“What jus happened?” “Who are you?” Peter and I asked at once.

The Oldman in portrait looked at me and said, “Hello, I’m Albus Dumbledore.”

I narrowed my eyes, “So it is you.”

The man nodded, “Ah, you would know.” He pointedly looked at my ring.

“So Harry doesn’t like you? It’s no surprise.” Mrs. Parker said and Peter nodded.

“No, Harry loved Albus like grandfather. Still does. It’s a bit complicated.” The lady said.

I scoffed internally.

“It’s not complicated, dear Minerva. Harry has immense capacity to love. He loved all his dear ones unconditionally. It is me, I couldn’t love him like that and for that I’m ashamed. I thought he will hold things against me but, he forgave me even before he went to forbidden forest. I couldn’t bear myself to be forgiven just like that. I was not ready for such forgiveness, understanding and love. Harry is merely giving this old man time to forgive himself.”

Everybody wiped their tears and nodded their heads.

I couldn’t wrap my head around loving someone so unconditionally.

It must be nice to be loved like that.

I used to believe concepts like that before civil war.

Before you have Captain- Epitome of all virtues as an idol.

That was before the guy left his fellow team mate and friend to die like that.

That was before he tried to save James’ virtue by hiding something very important to me for two years.

That was before he tried to lie to my face.

It all seems like life time ago. It still hurts though.

Isn’t Cap supposed to be like Potter?

I don’t know.

I only know that I’m healing this moment. I know that I’m getting there and that’s enough.

We all went into what they referred as Great Hall and gosh, did it look great.

The ceiling resembles actual night sky with stars and it is lit with floating candles.

Peter is looking all this with open mouth.

“So where are family members supposed to sit?” Mrs. Parker asked.

The headmistress lady showed us a table at the end of the hall with all non-magical people.

“But you are the guests of our beloved Saviour. You have special seats with him on the teacher’s table.” She said looking amused.

Sure enough, Potter sat on the high table and gesturing us to come up.

I went and sat in between him and Snape guy. Peter sat beside that short professor and his aunt on the other side of this table. The giant Hagrid sat beside the Snape fellow much to the dour man’s displeasure.

Is it really displeasure? I think it is more like the default face of the Snape fellow.

What a weird expression to have as a default face…

Hey no judgement here, but if I were to have a default expression on my face, I would totally not pick ‘You-are-like-gum- under-my-sneaker-just-die-already’ face.

I shuddered. What a disaster…

Potter gave me weird look when I shuddered. He then saw Snape and smiled apologetically.

Huh? It seems Snape guy has that effect on everybody.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

The headmistress announced us as guests of savior for tonight.

The crowd cheered loudly for Potter as he gave a small sheepish wave. They didn’t cheer lot for me but I heard loud exclamations of Iron Man? Tony stark..! at every table.

I smiled brightly, gave a peace sign and said, “One and only.”

I saw few of them, I’m guessing from non-magical background explaining ‘What is Iron Man’ to their peers.

I smiled feeling satisfied because I’m done with today’s quota of people ignoring me, so I gave them few more extra smiles and waves. I saw Potter to see if he is giving any waves. He is talking seriously with headmistress.

Boring.

The table near to us gasped.

‘Did Harry Potter and Tony Stark are wearing those rings?’

I sighed.

‘Yes, they did.’

_Here we go._

‘How come the papers didn’t know this?’

‘May be they are keeping it secret for some time.’

‘Yes. I heard that Harry is also going on vacation.’

“oooh’

Ugh. Nothing is happening people.

‘Did Malfoy knew?’

I blinked. I heard that name before.

‘Seeing as we are eating peacefully without any drama, I guess nope?’

I raised my eyebrow.

“Who is this Malfoy?” I mused. I might have said that a bit louder because..

“He is idiot of my godson. If he didn’t have his brain in his kneecaps, then that ring you are wearing would belong to him.” Snape said silently gritting his teeth.

Huh? Looks like the hidden feelings of the Snape fellow are seeing the light…

_Oh this is interesting._

Keep it coming, keep it coming.

I looked at Potter to make sure he is still talking with head lady, and he is.

Hagrid felt indignant on my behalf, which is bizarre but yeaa keep going…

“ ‘Arry made a right decision,” I snorted internally, “How can Malfoy claim he is loving ‘Arry, when he also wants ta marry tha Astoria for having an heir?”

 _Eh?_ Now, that’s stupid.

Now I don’t know Potter all so much but I feel offended on his behalf.

Didn’t the other guy heard of adoption?

“And also didn’t ‘Arry say to him, that he can’t step into a relationship without that sort of commitment?”

I find myself nodding.

That’s a given in any serious relationship.

_Hell, even I know that._

Snape fellow nodded, “I know this and I know he loves Potter and this news would shatter him. I thought I would bring him to vacation with us and change his mind but, this happened.” He sneered and gestured to my hand, openly expressing displeasure one moment and the next moment, he deflated, “I just wish he is less like his father about these ideals and just enjoy his life, he is after all my godson.”

Woah what’s with this mood shift?

Either be a bitch or be a senti-fool.

_You can’t be both…._

People wouldn’t know how to behave.

Poor Hagrid didn’t know if he has to be indignant or understanding or sympathetic, he looks like he is having a bad case of stomach gas from one angle and aneurism on another angle.

Both are bad looks on him. I feel for you, big guy.

“And how does everyone know about this Malfoy-issue?” I asked indicating my head towards everyone gossiping around.

Snape looked like he swallowed something bitter. Hagrid answered, “Malfoy crashes on everyone of ‘Arry’s dates dramatically. He then announced publicly on ‘Arry’s last match that ‘Potter is mine’.”

I frowned, “So this guy stalks Harry, spoils his dates, announces it publicly that he is spoiling the dates dutifully, dramatically claiming him on his last match, proclaims love and all jazz and then wants his child with other woman?” I looked at Snape guy imploringly and said dryly, “He has issues and he needs help.”

Snape bristled at the implication and then sighed nodding, “yes, that he did.”

I nodded and frowned

And did I call him Harry?

And why didn’t I tell the Snape guy about engagement thing? Wouldn’t that be easy to clear this issue for once and all.

‘You are protecting Harry from the mentally challenged clingy and needy godson of this Snape guy,’ my subconscious answered.

I mentally raised a doubtful eyebrow. Really?

‘Yes, we protect. Protecting is our job, we love protecting’

I don’t think so…

‘Mommy says we are protecting…’

I raised both my hands inside my mind waving white flag…

Even I Tony Stark, don’t want to be in the bad side of my genius subconscious…

'And call him Harry, we like that ring...'

Can I call him that? I pondered for ten seconds.

To hell with it. I'm calling him that.

***

I tuned out Snape and Hagrid’s whispering argument about ‘respecting Harry’s decision'.

Harry gave me a shoulder bump. I turned to look at him questioningly.

He smiled and subtly pointed his finger at one of the tables, “That’s my godson Teddy, the blue haired one. And the sunflower blonde girl beside is little Victorie, Bill’s daughter.”

The kids in question are desperately trying to gain the attention, so I smiled at them and waved. Both kids looked at each other for a second and waved back enthusiastically.

I turned to Harry, “Hey, you know no judgment and all but, I don’t think you should let him dye his hair color blue at this age.”

Harry is looking me with an unreadable expression so I continued hastily, “I don’t know so much about kids but I know their hair color should not be blue. We should convince him, if he is fond of the color.”

“Really? Can you convince him?”

“Of course I can. Don’t you think so?”

“I wouldn't know that. But, I think he will like you very much. Oh and by the way, Teddy is metamorphamagus. He can change his features, he got that ability from his mother and that’s his natural hair color.”

“Oh.”

Talk about embarrassment. Do I really have to give that guy parenting tips?

Harry merely smiled, “Don’t worry. I think that’s really sweet of you to worry about him. But, I think you should try your luck and convince him to stop eating too many acid pops.”

I grinned at him.

The headmistress announced dinner.

The table before us suddenly filled with various assortments of delicious foods.

I grinned and turned around. I was not disappointed. I got to see Peter’s gob smacked expression turned into delight and he quickly ladled some kinda stew into his bowl.

Harry mouthed ‘magic’ to me and dug into his crusty bread and shrimp scampi.

I scooped sautéed vegetables in some kinda sauce, seared cod with lemon butter and a cup of jasmine rice.

For dessert, I took carrot cake with almond ice-cream. It’s simply delicious. Not something I would eat at parties. Not many people know that I’m partial to these humble delicacies, they would expect some over the top fancy chocolate opera cake or something and I’m content with them thinking that.

Harry seems to be fond of treacle tart. Headmistress regaled about his school days and how his friends never saw him eating anything other than that for dessert and orders only that when he eats outside.

Everybody on the head table nodded solemnly to that.

Looks like his love for that delicacy is legendary. And, I simply couldn’t comprehend that.

How can one person live on with one thing?

“But, you are missing out on so much variety.” I said to him imploringly.

He simply shrugged and said, “It’s good.”

He is on his way to have second serving of the dessert and I put my foot down, “Do you even know half of the things here? They are so many here. I’m sure they would taste good. See we have sorbets, cheesecakes, crème choux, custard brioches, Crepes, cakes and many more.”

He rolled his eyes and gave me a long suffering sigh. His eyes flicked around the table.

“What are you having?”

“Carrot cake with Almond ice-cream. They’re kinda my favorites. Rhodey’s mother makes a mean carrot cake and Jarvis always gets me almond cream on our outings. So I indulge in them whenever I could.”

“Oh?”

He then served himself a piece of carrot cake with a scoop of almond ice cream in his plate.

“Oh these are good together.”

I grinned, “I know right…”

Suddenly everything became silent and everyone is gaping at us as if I have achieved a bloody feat. I ducked my head concentrating on finishing my plate and I can already feel telltales of redness creeping at the tip of my ears.

Snape guy cleared his throat loudly and I turned to him. He looked like he is swallowing a bitter pill.

Finally, he sighed and muttered, “Welcome to family, I guess.”

I blinked twice and frowned, “That’s funny, because only ten minutes before you are talking so passionately about my misgivings to the big guy.”

Snape grimaced a little and said, “Yes, that was before your little conversation. Believe me when I say this, Potter doesn’t involve anybody into his godson’s life. He is very possessive of his position and he let you in, just like that. And secondly, you’ve managed the impossible,” looking pointedly towards his plate.

“Oh come on, that tart is not a big deal. I’m sure you haven’t tried hard to convince him.” I said looking at Potter who is explaining passionately about the carrot cake to the head lady. Snape and Hagrid snorted at that.

One would think he is talking about ‘world peace’ with the grand face he is making. I smiled at the thought.

After the meal, Harry introduced me to Neville and Luna who are his classmates and also professors of Herbology and Divination, _whatever those are.._

The Headmistress took Peter and his aunt to the guest suite. They both are pretty knackered so, they thanked the headmistress and quickly retired to their beds. The Headmistress then took us to the heir suite. Harry took the diva cub cage and went inside.

I was about to thank the Headmistress when she turned to me and seriously said, “Take care of him,” as a warning and instantly changed her expression into a knowing smile. She winked and said, “Goodnight Mr. Stark. I hope you enjoy the heir suite.”

With that said she turned into a tabby cat and went to stairs.

I pinched myself.

Oh my Tesla…! I’ve seen a real life ‘Cat-Woman.’

I went inside to check this so called Heir suite. I turned around and gave a low-whistle. Harry said he is going to take a long bath so I decided that I should explore.

A soft tune of joy came from somewhere so I went inside the bedroom to see. The first thing I’ve noticed is a single bed. _A single bed._

Now I understood what cat-woman is implying.

Oh I’m definitely enjoying the bed alright? Can’t say the same for her dear ex-student.

I huffed and quickly took a shower in second bathroom, changed into nightwear bought all my stuff to the bed and spread all my things haphazardly. As soon as I came inside I noticed a big red bird which is regarding me with look of amusement.

Ugh..Clever birds.

Harry came inside and smiled at the bird. He wore white sweatshirt and pajamas.

“So how are you liking the Gryffindor suite?”

I smiled, “I very much approve the color theme.” He laughed at that.

“Oh Fawkes, come here. So Tony, this is Fawkes, a phoenix and my familiar now. Fawkes, this is Tony and his familiar Tempesta.” Harry said to his big phoenix bird.

The bird flew to the bed and landed beside him. It regarded diva cub for a while and diva cub sniffed the bird. They both stared in a stand-off for a minute and then diva cub is off to Harry. He took the cub with him and asked, “I said I will come and talk to Neville and Luna in his quarters. And can I take Tempesta with me? Luna would love to meet her.”

“Oh sure. Wait, okay pose for me diva cub. Let me take a picture to show it to Rhodey and Pepper. Oh I forgot to ask before in all excitement. I can show pictures to them right?”

He smiled, “Oh don’t worry, wearing that ring, you can share few things about magical world with your trusted kin. They can see when you show them things willingly and if they try to access this information without permission, all they get is rude messages, weird symbols or in rare cases their devices will permanently shut down. Don’t worry too much, Potter industries, unspeakable and gringotts monitors all these actions with ICW. And wearing that ring, you can access non-magical technology too. I tweaked with those rings a bit, usually if wizards access technology in magical environment, devices go all wonky.”

oh _that's why_ wizards don't have many electrical appliances...

I nodded and took a close up shot of diva cub in which she showed all her assets, big eyes, cute paws. The girl knows her poses.

The second picture is when diva cub burrowed into Harry’s arms and nuzzling and him doing all the soft smiles. Frankly speaking, the picture is adorable. Pepper will have her squeals today.

Potter left with diva cub. I looked at resident bird, “Let me take a picture of you too.”

The bird swooped and made a ring of fire around its wingspan. I snorted internally and muttered ‘show-off’. The pictures are beautiful.

“Wanna meet my friends?” I asked the bird. I took out a pile of magical candies, my journal book and added latest entries. I now have ten pictures. Two pictures of Lake, one is just moon and lake, one is lake seeing forbidden forest at far east, Hogwarts School, a wild aggressive willow tree,  great hall, great hall ceiling, diva cub, potter with diva cub, me feeding bubbles (got from Peter’s aunt), Fire bird.

The good thing about the magical camera (even with floral prints) is that, the pictures move and pictures appear in thin air in all sizes. The camera is set for the journal size, which is pretty wide and long. But hey, we can shrink them with rings into our pockets, so that’s a bonus. I mean even the still-pictures of this world would be mighty impressive but these pictures in motion are enchanting.

I carefully entered each entry in a single page. Now that this work is done, I got my stark pad out and made a little set up of HUD screens so I can talk to them face to face.

The bird gave a questioning chirp when the screens lit.

I smiled, “Come on big guy, let’s meet the gang.”

I connected to Pepper and picked up on first ring and she appeared on the screen with Rhodey. They both had whole wine-dine setup in front of them.

“Tony..!”

“Hey guys..!” I gave them a little wave. They both are looking around the room with impressive expressions.

“Where are you Tony?” “Your guy treating you like royalty huh?” Both Pepper and Rhodey asked simultaneously.

I grinned, “You won’t believe, this is a school and it is a castle. I’m here in heir suite, apparently Harry is an heir. And that guy is a legit royalty. Duke of magical world, got himself on kids chocolate cards and everything.”

Pepper raised an impressive eyebrow.

“Oh he is Harry now?” Rhodey asked.

Damn military people. They pick all the right things.

So, obviously I choose to ignore it.

The bird pulled my hair and looked at me and screen imploringly.

_Bossy pets._

“Guys this is Fawkes, a phoenix with fire and everything. He is Harry’s pet. The magical pets are so intelligent and bossy. I got myself a ninja-diva cub and Peter’s got a pokemon type turtle.”

Fawkes gave a chirp at both of them and preening as Pepper and Rhodey said, ‘it’s beautiful’.

“Wanna see what I got today?”

Pepper nodded excitedly. Rhodey and I exchanged amused looks.

It’s like being in MIT again.

I showed them magical camera, traveling kit, binoculars with hundred and one settings and so on.

I showed them picture of diva cub (Tempesta) and bubbles first.

Rhodey agreed with me that turtle looked like it came from pokemon world. Pepper huffed but her lips twitched.

“Aww look at you Tony, feeding little turtle…” Rhodey teased.

“You are just jealous that we both look absolutely stunning.”

Pepper and Friday agreed with that.

Pepper and Rhodey both gushed at how cute the diva cub looked.

For some reason I didn’t show them Harry’s picture with diva cub. I quickly shoved the picture in private collection of journal. And I absolutely refuse to think why I did that.

I do not need that headache now.

Both of them looked wide-eyed as I explained everything.

“These are cauldron cakes, these are fruit chalks, Friday, note to my future self, don’t let diva cub near those. Oh these are every flavor beans, this is chocolate frog which is not made of frog. Peter got Harry’s card.”

Rhodey whistled. I grinned.

“Oh by the way, Harry gave those art pieces to his professor and the guy totally fell in the trap. Peter and I had to control ourselves from laughing at his face….”

The bird started preening my hair. Its movements lulled me into a tranquil place as I started describing today’s events. I didn’t even notice the time.

The sound of door opening caught my attention. I quickly said goodnight to Pepper and Rhodey and pretended asleep. I _so_ don’t want to share the bed.

I snorted internally at Harry. Tough luck.

I followed the soft sounds of footfalls curiously.

“Come on Fawkes, he’s asleep. Don’t disturb him.” He whispered to the Fawkes.

I can hear Fawkes flying on to the perch.

And to my horror, Harry started picking all the things scattered on the bed.

Oh no no no….

And to my surprise, he pulled the blanket and tucked me with slow movements, as if he is afraid to disturb my sleep.

My heart started beating fast.

Then a finger started tracing under my eyes slowly.

I grimaced internally and tried hard not to flinch. I know dark traces under my eyes. Well, that’s what happens if you sleep fitfully for three hours a day and screaming bloody murder waking up every morning.

The finger tracing didn’t stop.

The bird gave a chirp as if questioning.

“Shush…” After a second he said one word, “Night terrors.”

The bird gave a low sad trill.

_How much does these magical pets understand?_

“I know. I hope they no longer invade his mind.”

He adjusted my blanket again, his hand lightly brushed my hair.

With a very soft whispered ‘sweet dreams’ he went to the couch.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a little comfortable cot in the place of couch. Harry slept peacefully. The moon light filtered from the windows bathing both Harry and Fawkes.

I can feel little flutters in my heart and stomach. I gave into the urge to smile, looking at both of them. Fawkes started trilling a soft low tune. My eyelids started drooping, I adjusted the blanket around me as a cocoon and I fell into peaceful slumber for the first time in many years but somehow I know that it is not a last one.

 

**Harry’s P.O.V**

Luna and Neville gave meaningful looks at me and Tony. And I know I had to talk to them soon about today’s details.

I sighed. Why do I even try with them. I know I will be spilling everything the moment I talk with them.

Gringotts informed about consort ring yesterday night itself. At first, I was shocked; I mean _who would not be?_ A familial magic is no joke, if it thinks that Tony is compatible, enough then there must be a reason.

It’s not like I don’t know about the man. Between Fury, late T’Chaka and T’Challa, I got enough details to know that the guy is genuine. While working for accords he endeared himself to T’Challa’s mother, Shuri, and Madame Bones who is at Wakanada as royal guest. They all had nothing but praises about him. I sighed, the same can’t be said about their vigilante guests at that time.

I don’t deny the fact that I was intrigued about the guy’s work and kept in touch with all the accords business. Well, I had to because as a Duke, I need to know if it concerns magical world or not, and as an entrepreneur and philanthropist in muggle world, I need to have grasp on these things. And moreover, Wakanda’s magical side requested my aid in the dealings.

The unspeakable who is working in the SHIELD previously, kept in touch with Fury and he roped me into making a deal with Fury about pardons of vigilantes under conditions. Then rest is all history.

The thing is, I was always fascinated with his personality, not to say his charming mannerisms and looks. So when the ring selected him as consort, and that too Peverell ring, I contacted Luna immediately, because she knows these things and I trust her completely.

After listening to what I had to say, she just said, ‘It’s time for you to be happy.’

Neville laughed and said, ‘It’s not like you are going to get lucky finding yourself a lover what with Malfoy hanging around. So Magic herself decided to play match maker.’

I grimaced. These days my dates are even worse than Yule ball in fourth year and that’s saying something. It is very public that Tony bats for both teams, so I thought why not.

I thought about explaining the situation to Tony at Gringotts but the image of flustered Tony when people are looking at his ring came into my mind.

Flustered Tony is kinda endearing.

So, I decided that I will play naïve guy and watch silently for the drama to unfold. Plus, it will give us time to know each other without hanging consort thing on our heads.

I gave myself a mental pat at marauder worthy plan.

I thought it was kinda sweet when Tony gave parenting tips about Teddy without sounding bossy. Somehow, I already know that these two will get on like champions.

I also knew I shocked many of them when I opted for something other than Treacle tart. I’m quite content with eating my favorite. I associate treacle tart with happiness I got when I first ate any type of sweet. Later, that became a good memory and comfort food, that’s why I always eat that, but the wistful look on Tony’s face while eating his dessert piqued my interest.

Suddenly I want to know. Know something, anything. I wanted to know if it is _that good._

I was quite surprised myself that I liked it very much. I was happy when Tony shared a bit of himself. I was quite content to bag another good memory associated with food.

After lunch, I went for a long bath. When I came back I saw Tony already in his nightwear on the bed. I ran a critical eye on him and decided that, the man absolutely rocks any type of look, be it nightwear or pastels or floral patterns.

And I also pretended that I didn’t notice when he took the second picture of Tempesta with me also in it. That somehow made me all giddy inside.

I went to Neville's room grinning from ear to ear.

Luna opened the door and Neville whistled at me, “The last time you were that happy, is when you won quidditch world cup.”

Luna kissed my cheek. I hugged her and introduced Tempesta to them.

Tempesta burrowed in my arms and quickly fell asleep.

“So the talking went as planned?”

I grinned, “Nope.”

Neville looked confused.

“why?”

Luna patted Neville’s hand, “Harry thinks that they should know each other before the consort business.”

“I don’t understand.”

I smiled, “Basically, I play the naïve guy while he knows that everybody thinks that we are engaged, which is basically true but doesn’t know that I know it. In that way we both can know each other's likes and dislikes, and it’s quite charming to see him all flustered when people think that we are engaged. ”

“I think that’s a good idea Harry,” Luna said

Neville sighed, “Well my wife and my best friend are on same boat. And I have to trust you guys.”

He got both set of smiles at him. He laughed and sobered, “Are you going to tell Ron and Hermoine?”

My expression closed off, “If everything went fine then I will owl them card to my wedding.”

Both Luna and Neville nodded. There are no more words. Everybody knows about that disaster. Hell even Prophet got it on the headlines too.

I’ve never imagined Hermoine to be a bigot.

I still remember how the drama unfolded that day on ministry function. How Hermoine loudly protested and thought it is disgusting that I bought Charlie as my date. When we didn't listen, she started quoting from books to prove our relationship wrong. Wizarding world is pretty liberal with sexualities so, I didn’t think I would encounter any hate. The weasley family stood with me except Ron. He chose to stay with his wife. The day ended with us going to burrow and consoling Charlie. After thoughtless words thrown at his face by his brother and his wife, Charlie was never the same, _We were_ never the same.

If it were only that, then maybe I would have gone silent thinking how it is really just a difference of opinion but Hermoine crossed the line when she dragged Teddy into custody battle stating how I can be a bad influence to a growing boy like Teddy. She seemed so confident in her research and statistics. I won the custody battle of course, his primary guardian still is Andromeda.

Hermoine threw it on my face that the only reason I won the battle is because, I’m a celebrity. It took a slap from Andromeda to her face to see that nobody shares her opinion. Years of friendship broke that day. The hurt, pain, betrayal made me indifferent. Press slandered them and I didn’t care. Ron left with her to Australia stating that he cannot stay where his wife is not respected and I didn’t even bat an eye.

Neville, Luna and Twins were my strong support. I was grateful that weasley family stood by me.

Neville, Luna and I talked about Teddy and Victorie’s year and other inconsequential things.

Finally I returned to the room to see Tony is fast asleep with all his things spread on the bed. I shook my head and smiled. I picked up all his things and tucked him in the bed.

I couldn’t help but trace those dark circles under his eyes. I smiled sadly and brushed his hair lightly. I finally whispered ‘sweet dreams’ and went to the couch. I transfigured it into comfortable cot and closed my eyes.

Fawkes’ soft melody trill lulled me to sleep.

 

**Meanwhile in the compound (Rhodey's P. O. V):**

Wanda entered in common area and a scream tore from her throat.

"What Happened Rhodes?" Steve asked me. I shook my head and said, 'I don't know'.

Steve and I came to her running.

We all took the scene before us. Drippings red fluids on the floor and on the canvas, like ripping marks, hand prints, drippings of red paint like blood. James and the snake ‘Busy Road’came and stood before the spread. James had a proud glint in his eyes.

Steve had a look of horror on his face.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and opted a thoughtful expression on my face. You see he is already subjected with Pepper, his mother and quite a number of artists to know enough that, artists and art lovers are quite _sensitive._

He knows better, so he kept quite.

Unfortunately, for Steve, he doesn’t know that.

His face twisted in despair, “Bucky what are you doing? What is this? What’s with you and that snake? And is that blood?”

He asked all questions at once. Rhodey internally grimaced.

Steve had gone and done it.

So, Rhodey took pity on him and prepared to do damage control.

“I don’t think I have expertise in this form of art and I’m sure James will explain the concept for us.”

Is it my imagination or the snake looked pleased with him?

“What explanation? This needs to stop. And what is this?” He face looked in between disgust and horror.

Oh well, you deserve what is coming to you anyway.

“That is my hardwork, my art. It is called _‘Maturity’_ which you surely lack.” James thundered, shot a betrayed look at Steve and took his snake. The snake looked menacingly at Steve.

“Come on ‘Busy Road’. And he calls himself an artist.” He huffed and stormed away.

“I like the snake,” I said to the room.

Steve mirrored the betrayed look and stormed away.

I approve Potter.

‘Everybody needs a Potter in their life’ I thought to myself.


	4. How Your Father Got Me A Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't talk about Endgame in this household. I call Endgame as 'The-Movie-which-Must-Not-Be-Named  
> Tony is safe in this world with Harry  
> Enjoy the fluff.

**Chapter 4**

**Tony’s P.O.V**

The morning came too fast in my opinion. And to my surprise I slept eight hours.

That’s right peeps, eight hours.

Pepper will be so proud.

I took bath and I’m packing the stuff in my bag again. I can hear Peter’s voice from sitting area.

The giant bird went MIA.

The diva cub is watching me packing the bag with bored expression.

I sighed. Can’t blame her, I hate packing stuff too.

After I finished packing I pressed my ring on the bag to become matchbox size, which is my favorite trick by the way.

“Come on Diva darling, time to eat something.”

The cub hopped into my arms. The fur is so soft. I huffed, of course, I would get most beautiful cub in the whole wide world with my attitude, I added as an afterthought.

Peter is talking animatedly to the blue haired kid and a little girl who are jumping on couch and shooting questions a mile per second on Iron Man and Spider man.

I smiled softly, looks like Peter loves playing big brother to these kids.

Both kids turned their star struck expressions in my direction. I gotta approve, this does wonders to my ego. Both kids looked at each other and nodded to themselves.

“You are good for prongslet.”

Peter and I frowned. Now what is a Prongslet?

 May and Harry are talking softly in the corner.

Looks like they are content being ‘gossiping gargoyles.’

My stomach rumbled. Damn, this is why sleeping for eight hours is not good for my body, it asks for food immediately.

So I announced that, “Are we done here? Diva cub is hungry,” which she didn’t appreciate. She shot me a ‘I can’t believe you did this’ look and jumped from my arms to go to Harry.

I smiled brightly at her, “She is just embarrassed.”

Harry scooped her into his arms and smiled, “Teddy, Vikky go with Hagrid to say goodbye to your friends, we will eat breakfast and join you in great hall.”

“You are taking them to kitchens, aren’t you?” The girl vikky asked Harry narrowing her eyes.

“Prongslet, no fair.”

Harry is prongslet?

Why?

And most importantly, ‘did the kid just approved me for his godfather?’

Damn.

Harry laughed, “Yes, it is fair. I’m not telling you all the secrets, you have to find them.”

“But, Prongslet, you got map…”

“In third year…”

“You found a trap door in first year…”

“Actually you can go there, it is your music room now…”

“Come on Prongslet…”

Harry laughed.

“What is Prongslet?” Peter asked.

Teddy and vikky girl looked at Peter, the girl pointed her fingers at Harry and said, “Prongslet is prongslet.” And nodded to herself profoundly.

Haha, Peter’s face tho..

Teddy rounded on the the girl, “Prongslet is my Prongslet not your prongslet. Your prongslet is Harry.”

“Nope, still not making any sense.” Peter said.

Teddy gave an exasperated look, “Harry’s father is Prongs cuz he is a Stag with big horns. So, Harry’s godfather calls him prongslet. Harry’s godfather, my father and Harry’s father are besties called marauders, they are famous. Prongslet is Harry’s Maurauder second name and only I’m allowed to call it cuz Harry is my father’s cub like I am.”

Eh…What.

“Your father is a Stag?” Peter and I asked simultaneously.

Harry laughed. He then explained about marauders, their shape shifting gimmicks, their names and relations. And why teddy is emotionally attached to the name.

Teddy, Peter and I talked about Peter’s new stark phone which is not yet released in the market. Teddy is very impressed with it, even though he doesn’t understand very much. Vikky, Harry and May are showering affection to Bubbles and Diva cub.

After few minutes, Teddy and Vikky went to say goodbye to their friends and we went to the ‘secret’ kitchens.

Harry took many twists and turns with us following him and observing everything. This place is filled with dead people’s portraits and ghosts…yes you heard it right. Harry stopped and chatted with a nearly headless ghost. When Peter and I asked what is ‘nearly headless’, May almost threw up. Sometimes I wish we could un-see few things.

“Harry, how much more we have to walk?” May asked.

Peter and I nodded solemnly.

“Just five more minute walk.”

Peter and I groaned. Even Diva cub is not pleased.

We arrived in front of a portrait and Harry tickled a fruit…a pear, I think.

I blinked twice when the door opened.

“Woahhh…You have to do this to your lab in compound, Mr. Stark. Nobody would ever think about tickling a door,” Peter said.

I nodded my head.

Harry laughed.

“What?  It is ingenious.” I said. Peter nodded. Harry smiled and shook his head at both of us fondly.

We went inside and the room is filled with …ah….

“Are those like Kreature?” Peter asked.

Creature is one way of putting it…

Harry smiled, “Yes, they are house elves. They are the ones who take care of every students’ needs in Hogwarts.”

Suddenly, we are surrounded by them.

“Master Harry Potter, it’s you, yous bought guests. Winky being in charge of pastries now.” One of them latched onto Harry’s legs.

“Hello Winky, that’s cool. I loved Treacle tart, carrot cake and almond ice cream in yesterday’s feast.”

There is a collective loud gasp.

“Master Harry Potter being eating other than Treacle tart?”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “Yea well…Tony said they are good, so I wanted to try…”, he trailed off and introduced us.

We had light breakfast of Eggrolls, Eggs benedict, a banana smoothie and waffles.

Then the winky elf came to me, gave me a big wooden straw basket and asked me to give this to ‘loud wheezy mother’ in hush tone. She also implored her big eyes on me and said, ‘Master Tony be taking good care of Master Harry.’

I grimaced internally.

“What is she saying?” Harry asked.

“I have to gift this to ‘a loud wheezy’ mother, whoever it might be.” I said

Harry laughed, “That would be Mrs. Weasley. She is ah…a bit loud but she is sweet.”

“We will go to burrow today and spend today there and tomorrow we will start our trip.” With that said, he said his goodbye to elves, went outside indicating for us to follow.

“So is this burrow in underground?” Peter asked me. I shrugged.

At this point, I’m not surprised.

“This is exciting.” May gushed.

Peter and I exchanged glances and smiled.

She is all pumped up.

We collected Teddy, Vikky near the Hogwarts gate with grumpy professor fellow. Teddy is talking to me about new Stark pad and Peter chimed in.

Two red head identical fellows grinning ear to ear were waiting for us at the gate. They introduced themselves as Gred and Forge, which mind you are weird names but totally better than Hammer. After our introductions, one of them said, “Teddy must really like you already Mr. Stark.” I smiled. Little guy is not bad.

“Really I can’t believe my eyes when I saw that he is talking to you like he knew you from before. I mean I never saw Teddy talking to Malfoy like that.” The last part is directed at Snape fellow,oh boy, does he looked like he ate a sour lemon.

Without waiting for a reply, they each took hands of  both Teddy and Vikky and flashed away making a pop sound.

Whaaa…

The grumpy guy asked May and Peter to take his hands and he flashed away too.

“Okay, by looking at your ‘I’m not freaking out’ face, this is normal here?” I asked once I gulped lungful of air.

“Yep, that’s apparating, it is like teleporting.” Harry said.

Damn, I need to put my hands all over this topic….

Suddenly, Harry had his hand around my waist and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened and that is the last coherent thought before my very being is squeezed and pulled into a very long tube.

Just as suddenly as it came; the feeling was gone and was replaced by the need to breathe. I was so busy in the effort to not throw up that I didn’t even notice me almost hugging a person. A steady hand is rubbing circles on my back.

After breathing greedily few gulps of air, I raised my head up and I immediately wished I didn’t.

My face erupted into flames.

Whyyy? Why oh whyyyy?

I cleared my throat and backed away looking ground. I can hear few snickering sounds and few shushing sounds but didn’t dare to look up.

Kill me now.

“Are you okay?” “Are you okay Mr. Stark?”

I nodded and looked up hearing the concerned tone.

“Where is May?” I asked.

“She is inside, she threw up on that Professor. I almost threw up myself.” Peter said.

Gosh, it felt good to know that it is not just me.

Harry made introductions and I gave Mrs. Weasley the basket from winky elf.

She gushed about it, hugged, kissed our cheeks and went inside.

This happened so fast for me to protest about touching. I blinked as everybody snickered.

One of the redheads shouted, “Welcome to family, you will get used to it after 30th time.”

What?

We went inside and the house gave of one of those vintage homes of Tuscany vibe.

Peter, Teddy, vikky, Ginny girl, May are around Diva cub. All Weasley brothers are around Harry laughing around. Mama Weasley is single handedly managing kitchen with her husband peeling what looks like a ton of baby potatoes.

Our group at the corner is more sophisticated. The grumpy guy, a lovely French lady who is the mother of little vikky and me gossiping about genetic mutation in creatures. Did I tell you that Fleur is a hybrid-mutant type?

I looked up and saw not so friendly glances of a hunky red head brother and the weasley girl in my direction.

“What’s up with those two?” I murmured to myself, and apparently, my little group heard it.

“Zat my friend iz called jealousy.”

“Well they should be because, I’m awesome and everything but I don’t think that is the reason…?”

Fleur laughed and she laughed like tinkerbell.

“Ms. Weasley loved Potter since her childhood, they even dated for an year and broke up because of war and after the war, Potter couldn’t get back to her. It was a clean break up, she is engaged to Potter’s classmate but Potter is her first love and though it may not look like it but I have observed that she is still somewhat possessive about him. That ring on your finger is a thing she never got. You can guess the remaining part..”, The grumpy guy said and smirked.

I sighed, “Let me guess, the girl Weasley is gauging my worth and the bulky dude is planning to beat me up for hurting his sister?”

The grumpy fella gave a nasty smile, I bet the seven heavens if they exist that he is enjoying this. “Right and wrong.”

I frowned.

Fleur said, “Oui you were right about Ginny but wrong about Charlie.”

The Snape guy elaborated, “After the war, Potter and Mr. Weasley dated for a while…..” and he explained about some Ron and Hermoine Weasley’s betrayal, the scandal, custody battle and golden trio split up and Charlie emotional scarring.

Oh. That’s super sad.

“Potter waited for Mr. Wesaley but he called it quits through a letter and brought new girlfriends every next month. None of those girls were serious but Potter was devastated and focused all his energy on his godson. He didn’t even date anybody seriously until now. The few dates headmistress arranged for him were spoiled by my godson. Safe to say that Mr. Weasley still thinks Potter holds candle for him as he holds for Potter and it didn’t help that Potter gets everything Mr. Weasley asked him, even now. It is like a wakeup call for Mr. Weasley, seeing the ring on your finger.”

“So ah.. he still loves this Charlie guy?” I asked.

I honestly don’t know why that thought made me feel uncomfortable. It’s like my brain is flooded with number of upgrades, which are not at all making sense and the only thing that is glaring obvious is that’s pretty messed up. Harry deserved more than the guy who couldn’t handle pressure and broke up with him on a piece of paper or a guy who acts as jealous girl friend making mess of his dates and also plan to marry a woman to carry an heir.

I know I should probably fess about the ring but something niggling at the back of my mind says that I wouldn’t like it, if I did that. So, I decided to keep quiet.

“Arry considers Charlie as a good friend. Fret not.”

“I’m not fretting.” I said indignantly and added silently, “Harry, he…he just didn’t deserve all of that.”

The Snape guy sighed and said silently, “No he didn’t.”

Something tells me that he is also talking about his godson.

“Mr. Stark, come on, you need to see this.”

Peter dragged me to the sofa and gave a pink furry ball called ‘Pigmypuff’.

“Wow, what’s your name cottoncandy?”

The twinheads snickered and said, “Funny how mind reading works, Harrykins named it just that.”

Harry came and sat beside on the sofa with Diva cub and Peter. Harry talked about magic world pets. Teddy chimed in and added few bits.

“Ah, it’s so good to just relax and talk, especially with such attentive audience. I don’t want to move until lunch.” Harry mused aloud and Teddy nodded. Peter and I smiled.

“Well Harry, can you do one of those rice bowls? I missed those.” The Charlie guy asked suddenly.

I frowned. No one can be that less tactic, I mean the guy just said, he don’t want to move until lunch.

Harry smiled at the guy and got up, “Sure.”

I looked up and saw most of them are displeased. Snape and Fleur are downright glaring at the guy.

Teddy made a protesting noise, “Prongslet said he is tired.”

Harry ruffled Teddy’s hair, “That’s okay. You like Bibimbap too right?”

Wow, Snape is right, the Charlie fellow wrapped Harry around his finger. And what is Bibi-map?

“Do you guys have any allergies?” Harry asked us.

“My aunt is allergic to pinenuts, Mr. Stark and I don’t prefer eating red meat and we both can’t stand runny yolks. Would you like to add anything Mr. Stark?”

I snorted, “You got it all covered kid.”

“That’s bad, Red meat and yolks are must in that dish. I guess, you have to go with mum’s cooking.”

Peter frowned, I guess Peter caught the underlying tension. The kid is too observant. I cursed, gosh, this Charlie guy is laying it thick.

I smiled, “That’s fine. I’m sure your mother’s food is delicious.” I looked at Harry and said, “Don’t worry, we can eat anything.”

Harry smiled and went to kitchen.

I sighed. It’s not like we want to eat whatever the Bibi-map thing Harry made. Nope. We will eat all baby potatoes the Weasley mother is making. I’m sure they will be delicious. Potatoes are awesome.

“It looks like Harry doesn’t even know your allergies…” Charlie guy started looking at me.

“It looks like you can’t even tell when Harry needs rest.” Peter countered.

Gosh, the kid is overprotective…Snape guy snorted and gave Peter an appraising look.

“Don’t talk to my uncle like that.” The Vikkie girl shouted.

“Don’t shout at Peter, Vikki.” Teddy exclaimed.

“Don’t shout at me Teddy.” Vikki stomped her foot.

“How about you both dunderheads stop shouting?” Snape guy drawled and gave a pointed look at Charlie fellow, who squirmed in his seat. Teddy sat back dejectedly, so Peter and I roped into showing new games in Starkphone. Vikki joined after sulking at Teddy for five long minutes.

Eventually Weasley mother called us for lunch.

We all went and sat at the table. I sat in between Harry and Teddy. Peter sat beside Harry. May and Snape sat opposite side.

Weasley mother levitated steamy hot bowls and placed them at the table. She smiled at me and said, “He prepared special bowls for you, saying that you don’t prefer red meat. He also prepared fish for you”

Oh.

She’s right. Our meat is replaced with mushrooms.

Harry showed us how to mix and eat. The bowl looks amazing with tastefully arranged colorful vegetables and seasoning paste on the rice bed. Beside me, Teddy is struggling with his chopsticks. Harry sighed exasperated, “Cub, you can eat with spoon.”

Teddy whined, “But prongslet, I want to..”

Harry snorted. I showed him how to hold the grip. At least he is eating without making mess. He picked up a baby potato with his chopstick and dropped it into my bowl saying it is good. I smiled. Well, he is right.”

Harry is deboning the fish for Peter. I did it for Teddy too; meanwhile Teddy and Harry are dropping bits and pieces of food that I should totally try and I did same for Peter. The meal itself is pleasant and the table is silent..wait why is it silent?

I looked up and saw everyone is looking at us. I frowned.

“What?”

“What what?” Harry asked me. I pointed my head towards their direction.

Harry looked at everybody and raised his eyebrow in question.

“You all presented quite a picture there,” Mr.Weasley said.

Harry frowned, “What picture?”

“Domestic bliss,” Snape drawled. May hissed beside him and Snape looked properly cowed and looked at Harry. Harry dutifully snickered.

“Peter, your aunt is scary,” I whispered. Peter giggled and said, “You should know…”

I solemnly nodded.

May smiled at Harry and I, “Really though, you all looked cute together.”

Harry and Peter smiled at that while Teddy and I made all appropriate indignant noises to that statement. Everybody laughed.

It is nice. I don’t remember the last time I ate this peacefully and happily. And I could take insult of the cute-comment, if it means this.

Oh would you look at me? getting all mushy? I’m suddenly glad Rhodey is not here now.

“When are you going to all-seeing caves?” I hope it’s not in this week.” Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry blinked, “No why?”

“I heard that there will be thunder storms this week in WWN.” She said.

“Ugh, I hate lightning and everything to do with it.” I said aloud and started eating again. This is really tasty and I said as much.

Harry gave a very unenthusiastic ‘oh thanks’.

I frowned and looked up from my bowl to see him, he looked like someone has kicked his dog. I mean his fire-bird.

Snape sighed, “Really Potter? That has nothing to do with you.”

Eh?  What has?

“B-but..”, Potter started and trailed off, picking his food.

“What am I missing here?” I asked around.

One of the twins started, “In wizarding world, lightning bolt”

“is trademark for little Harrykins.”

“He’s got scar and everything.”

“so he is sulking because”

“you don’t like it.”

Woah twin-speak is really a thing.

“I’m not sulking,” came Harry’s petulant voice.

I grimaced internally. Totally sulking. Gosh, the guy is sensitive.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean your scar. I think it looks cool,” he looked up warily as if gauging if I’m saying just for the sake of it, so I kept my face earnest, “There is this god called Thor, he always comes with lightening and makes mess out of my lawn. He once made my favorite coffee maker go boom. I didn’t have coffee that day, which is very bad let me tell you, I almost thought I’m having caffeine withdrawal by the time I reached office. I kinda messed up a big deal because of that…”

At this point I don’t even know what I’m blabbering but Harry seemed to lose that kicked face, so I continued.

Harry nodded, “I would totally not do such thing. My garden is very clean and I love coffee makers…”

“Potter you don’t even like coffee.” Snape said exasperated.

Harry continued as if he didn’t hear Snape, “…and I don’t come with lightening, That’s very disrespectful.”

I nodded my head, “See, you are cool…”

He smiled and ducked his head and I bit inside of my cheek to curb my amusement. This should not be that endearing.

“This is too much,” Snape sneered looking at us.

“And this is grumpy.” May said pointing her finger at Snape.

There is a complete silence for a moment. Snape gaped at May.

Harry broke the silence by announcing, “Welcome to marauders May. Round of applause for ‘Silver-tongue.”

Everyone cheered. May looked delighted when Teddy exclaimed, “You are awesome, Mrs. Parker.”

Everyone finished lunch and sat in sofa where we were playing chess in two teams. Me, Peter, May, Harry, Forge, Fleur, Vikki in one team. Bill, Snape, Charlie, Ginny, Gred, Teddy in another team. Mrs. Weasley is the referee.  Bill trashed Fleur at wizarding chess and gave a smug expression.

“Don’t  worry Fleur, Peter will take revenge,” May consoled.

The other team fanned themselves, even Snape looked dubious.

Woah attitude huh?

“Go Peter, dazzle them with your genius.” I said. Peter smile widely.

Bill is a good player I will give that but Peter is on another level. Peter won the match in eight minutes.

“That’s my boy.” I clapped on his back. Teddy won match between Teddy and Vikki, Forge won match between Gred and Forge. Ginny won match between May and Ginny. Now Harry is playing with Charlie muttering about how he hates chess.

“Come on, Prongslet. You’ve been practicing a lot. That one time you won against cousin Draco.” Teddy cheered.

“Oi Teddy, you are in our team.” Gred said. Teddy muttered a sorry.

Harry is actually going good against Charlie until the guy opened his mouth.

“So Harry, I got Falcons match tickets for two. You want to come? We can spend all day together, just like old times?” He asked.

Harry tensed for a second but he smiled, “Sorry Charlie, I have already planned vacation.”

“Okay how about going somewhere this evening? Just the two of us.” He said that looking at me.

Why do I feel like throwing a thick book onto his face?

Fleur laughed, “But Harry is taking them to the new amusement park near Hogsmeade.”

Harry lost the match and the mood is somber.

“Wow now the fate of our team rests on my shoulders,” I teased to lighten the mood.

Snape is a very good player. But, I’m clearly the best. I won the match under two minutes. Snape gave me a look of approval for a second and then reverted back to being grumpy.

“I saved our team’s fate of doom.” I sighed.

“My hero.” Vikki shouted dramatically and the whole room broke into hearty laughter.

 

 ***

 

Peter is the ball of excitement and smiles all afternoon shooting questions about amusement parks with magic.

I’m pretty much excited about them too.

The only thing I’m not excited about is the Charlie guy coming with us too. But Fleur said she will come and keep an eye on him.

We were dressed casually. I wore a black Sabbath full sleeved T-shirt and black jeans. Harry wore a Navy hoodie with ‘Puddlemore United 25’ on his back and black jeans. Charlie guy wore a tank top and shorts, gosh he is almost as huge as Thor. All that muscle…

So, I pushed my sleeves upto my elbows and wore my signature tinted glasses…. Not that it changed anything per se, but the principle is important.

Charlie took Vikki, Fleur took Teddy, Snape took both Peter and May to teleport. I sighed and moved closer to Harry. He grabbed hold of my waist tightly and teleported.

After a minute of willing myself to not throw up, I looked up and saw.

My eyes widened. It looked more amazing than Diagon-street. All colors, and levitating shapes, brilliant lights, colorful smokes and laughter.

“Come on, Let’s go inside. They must have bought tickets.” Harry urged.

As soon as we spotted our group, Peter came rushing towards us. He dragged both of us towards a stall. It has cotton candy on a stick with different shapes and flavors.

Harry said cranberry flavor is the best and bought three of them for Peter, me and him. He gave a big cube to Peter, he took a triangle and gave me a heart shaped one.

I looked at him and blinked twice. That’s a red heart cotton candy on stick. Even Peter frowned for a second and got easily distracted by something.

“Don’t worry, it tastes good.” I gulped and nodded. The rest of the group brought them too. Harry got Snape a blue sphere. It may be intense lighting or maybe Snape’e eyes softened for a second.

Na. The lighting here is crazy. I think I’m hallucinating.

We went to various rides like the water slide that changes people into different colors, the magical version of rollercoaster is not for faint hearts, the game in which you will be randomly hit by water and you get animal features. The magical version of paint ball with interesting results. The carousel horses with wings that can really fly.

Everybody enjoyed it. We thought we should explore more ground stalls.

Fleur and May are playing a magial whack-a-mole of horrors. Really that stuff is what nightmares are made of. I shuddered.

Peter and Teddy are playing  a weird play of dodge ball at a stall. Charlie and Snape are still riding rollercoaster. They made bet on who will first quit riding. It is their third time.

Weird people.

May, Fleur came and flaunted their prize, a sea-urchin plushie. I pouted for a second, even though it is an ugly plushie, I always wanted to win one. Jarvis bought one for me when I was small but my daddy dearest made a point very clear that ‘Stark men don’t play with such things’.

I sighed, it is not time to visit childhood sob stories. A booth of tarot caught my eye. I went there with Harry. The lady saw Harry and sputtered for a second, which seemed to be common occurrence today and then looked at me, more at my hand. She then smirked and asked us to choose for each other. I thought I should buy one for James. She is showing me different set of cards, some are funny predictions and some are much more ..ah traditional.

Harry excused for a second and told me to listen to both of our readings. Harry got secret flirting, care, soulmate, love, Family. I got protection, love, soulmate, Family, Home.

Home. Not tower, House, compound. A home with family, love and protection. A warm bubble blossomed in my heart. I don’t know if it is true or not but the idea is beautiful.

I bought few decks of tarot with instructions and came outside.

I spotted Harry and he beckoned me. I went before a stall with many plushies. I sighed. Harry fidgeted for few seconds and thrust a big soft thing into my hand. I blinked and bought it before my face. It is a giant soft starfish plushie that seems to emit soft glow from within. And best part is, it can levitate.

I looked at Harry, he scratched his neck and said, “I won it umm…I won it for you.”

I’ve got cars, expensive watches, an estate and hell even yacht and a cruise ship as gifts. It gave me nothing more than a smile for a second and it all took a guy winning a plushie in a fair to give me all sorts of feelings.

 I clutched it tightly and smiled. Both of us didn’t know how to stop the smiles until Peter and Teddy rushed to us. Harry gave a cute little dragon to Peter, who is completely mesmerized as it can fly around him. He also gave Teddy a wolf plushie for which he got a hug and a kiss.

I observed everyone’s plushies. Mine is big and I got most cute and amazing one.

Snape won the challenge and he looked smug. Not a hair out of place.

We ate few things from the fair and went to burrow.

Peter and I got separate room, Ginny and May are sleeping in a room. Forge and Harry are sharing a room. I went to Harry to thank for the evening.

I stopped outside the door when I heard Charlie’s voice. My fingers twitched and I shoved my hands in my pockets and stood there. Part of my mind is screaming at me to not eavesdrop but other part wants to know what they were talking.

I heard Charlie saying, “The ring on his hand is nice. I have been wanting to get myself one.”

I swallowed. All I can hear is Snape’s voice saying that, Harry still gives whatever Charlie wants.

I took a deep breath. That’s okay.

With the ring gone, I think this trip will be short for me. But that’s fine, I can take Rhodey somewhere.

I didn’t even start the trip. It’s unfair.

Well tomorrow morning when Harry asks for ring, just give it. That’s right. So many things to build anyway.

I was about to turn around when I heard harry saying, “I know right? It’s a beautiful ring. Just like it is made for him.”

I took a shaking breath and stood there.

After few moments of silence Harry spoke, “You will find someone perfect Charlie. I know it is not me.”

There is a sniffling sound, “No one can be like you. I have seen you, been with you, I loved that. I still love it, no mtter how I try to distract myself from you. And I’m scared that I will be alone.”

“You won’t”

I can hear full blown sobbing now. I felt bad for the guy. It must be hard to lose someone like Harry.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry for today.”

I can hear footsteps approaching door, so I hurried to my room. Peter is asleep and the dragon plushie is near his bed.

I felt lighter somehow and I don’t want to look deeply and poke into beehive of feelings somehow.

I smiled clutching the starfish plushie and slipped into sleep.

 

**Meanwhile in the compound.**

**Pepper’s P.O.V**

A Package shimmered into existence with James’ name written on it. So, I went to give it to him.

I went to get coffee from kitchen when I saw Steve.

“Hello Ms. Potts. What are you doing here?”

I nodded in greeting and said, “James got a package and I delivered it to him. He’s playing cards now.”

I can see from the corner of the eye, Steve got a big smile and went to check on James.

I went after him. It would not do to miss the drama.

Steve halted few feet before James and BusyRoad. Wanda, Clint and Sam are already there. And now they surrounded Steve.

I smirked.

James has a weird tarot card spread before him and pictures of all the people in compound.

“Okay BusyRoad, close your eyes and match the cards.” James said and BusyRoad, bless the snake, did just that.

“Let’s see who we got first? Ah Barton.”

There are few dots of blue on black scribbling.

“Hmm…interesting, I think there are cold shivers in his immediate future.”

Clint shifted uncomfortably and peered at his card.

“Next, Sam…huh? He wears a fancy dress costume in near future? Cool.”

Sam looked at James bewildered.

“Next Maximoff. Oh this is confusing, She either goes green with sickness or green with envy. Which one do you think it is BusyRoad?”

The snaked looked at him piercingly.

“I guess you are right. We have to wait and see. Next Stevie…pfft”

He is about to get up when Steve asked, “what is it?”

James looked at Steve sympathetically, “ You don’t wanna know it, Stevie.”

Now that caught my interest. I must really be working hard these days because for a second I thought even the snake looked at Steve in sympathy.

“I can take it Bucky.”

James sighed and the snake looked like he is about to roll his eyes.

“You got a loaf of bread Stevie. You are about as interesting as a loaf of bread. Which is nothing.”

With that said Bucky left with Busyroad and his cards.

Sam and Clint dragged Steve from his shocked state. Wanda followed them.

“Friday you got all the faces right in the recording?” I asked

“Yes Ms. Potts.”

“You know what to do right?”

“Freeze the water temperature in Mr. Barton’s shower, Include green hair dye in Ms. Maximoff’s shampoo and make sure to delay Mr. Wilson’s laundry and leave only selected items in his wardrobe and make sure there is a plain loaf of bread in all visible surfaces and also for lunch. I got it all covered Ms. Potts.”

“Good.”

Tony better get himself tied up with Harry.

Everyone needs Harry in their lives

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Love


End file.
